The Kunai
by Gasha-Aisu
Summary: AU:Sasuke's leaving has affected Sakura. See how the now cold medical ninja will handle Sasuke's return. SasukeSakura hints of other coupling. my first ficrating may go up...
1. No smile

Disclaimer: i do not own naruto!, happy now? sniffle

The Kunai

Haruna Sakura silently walked passed the flower field she and Ino jused to sit in. She was silent, not singing of humming, or even smiling like she used to. She was silent and refusing to look at anyone. All becasue of Uchicha Sasuke decided to go after his broher. It's been two years now. Two years since she last saw him, two years since she smiled. She was 15 now. No longer a smiling, cheerful, optimistic schild, but a kalm, cold medical ninja. All becasue of him. Because he left, she Haruno Sakura, slipped into depression.

Unlike Ino, who was hardly effected at al, although she had always claimed to love him like Sakura did. A bitter expression set itself on Sakura's face

_Like Ino knows anything about love._

The girl was head over hiels with Shikamaru, and she didn't even know it. Sakura knew. She knew because she lisened to Ino's stories. She knew because she saw how Ino did, and acted, in Shikamaru's presence.

_At least one good thing came out of Sasuke's leaving. _ Sakura reasoned, her old optimistic side coming up. She and Ino we're friends again. Since Ino felt no need to pretend anymore. Yes, Ino had shyly confessed, it was the truth that the only reason why Ino had liked Sasuke that long was because she could use him to get attention from her former friend.

Sakura sighned. If only she wasn't affected to Sasuke's leaving the way she was. But no, she still cried at night. She still brushed of her worried mom and friends. She still poured out all her emotion in training every morning till she almost blacked out. At leased she could eat again...

"Kuso"she swore quetly under her breath. She needed a mission, she needed a mission NOW.

Mission's kept her sane. With no time to think about Sasuke, or anything else than the target for that matter.

"SAKURA-CHAN"came Naruto's cheerful voice from behind her. She stopped and directed her haunted eyes on him,waiting untill he caught up.

_Even you have recovered, ne Naruto-chan?_

Like her, Naruto was affected by Sasuke's leaving. The day Naruto found out his former team mate was missing he trained non stop, vowing to get him back. He didn't smile anymore. He hardly got out of his house, and if he did it was only to grab some ramen(wich he didn't enjoy like he used to) and go out on the field, to train some more. She remembered the day she joined him, not to cheer him up, but to train. It was the day she refused to be weak anymore, to protect instead to be the protected. It had been a normal morning, only that morning she had looked in the mirror, saw a weak broken-hearted pathetic person, and instead of crying some more, decided to do something about it. It had been the day she had grown up. She had never cried in anyone's precense since that day.

Naruto caught up and smiled at her. She didn't smile back. Yes, Naruto could smile again. And it was Hyuga Hinata who made it possible. Sakura's eyes softed, Naruto wasn't alone anymore now. Another person who didn't need her. Her eyes hardened again.

"How are you Naruto?"she asked.

Her old self flinched to the sound of her own cold voice, it used to be warm, kind, even gentle at times. But then again, she used to smile too, didn't she?

"Fine Sakura-chan, you got to report to Tsunade, the old woman said she had a mission for you"he replied, not impressed be her cold voice. She had been this way for over two years now afteral. Sakura inwearly smirked. He didn't even dare to ask how she was, but then again who would want to hear the awnser?

"Thank you"she simply said, and quickly turned to see what for mission Tsunade had for her.

"Take care Sakura-chan"Naruto wispered to her retreating form.


	2. Will you ever smile again?

The kunai, chapter two

By Gasha Aisu

She remembers her first kill. It had been announced in the beginning, but that did nothing to soften the blow, nothing to make it easier. If anything it makes it harder, _knowing_ you have to _end_ someone's life. Apparently all ninja's had to be broken. They had to make their first kill, and not be consumed by guilt. They had to be stronger and kill, for it is the kill or be killed environment they live in. She never knew how Sasuke did, for he was already evil and away, he hated her so much he didn't even let her come. But because he was evil, he did what Kakashi had to do. He broke her. And because he wounded her soul, because he made her what she was now, because of that, she was able to kill sooner then Naruto.

She still remembers.

It had been in the middle of the night, around three she doesn't really remember. She and Naruto had stumbled upon a clearing. Kunai's in both hands, Sakura failed to be nervous. But then again, she didn't feel anything except the pain. Naruto was surprisingly serious, although his palms were sweaty. And then without a singly warning a hook embedded itself in her ankle. She had cried out in surprise, she wasn't as quiet then as she was now. And she was dragged across the field into she bushes. A sickening smile had found it's way upon her enemy's face as she struggled. It was to no avail, the string on which the hook hung was strengthened with chacra. Blood trickled down her leg as she stared back. She would never forget his eyes. They disgusted her. They were filled with lust, madness even. Without thinking she reached up, and the disgusted sound of metal piercing through flesh was heard. It wouldn't be long until she would be used to it. His body fell, useless now both of her kunai's were in his neck. She didn't even bother to retrieve them. She cut through the string without effort. She made sure she landed right. Cutting the string so that there was only the hook in her ankle and twisting the hook so it wasn't in the way, she made her way back to Naruto. He blinked in surprise. And she was surprised as well as he asked a question she wasn't expecting. She had expected something like; are you all right? Or; did you do it? No, that wasn't what he asked.

"Who the hell are you? "

She had smirked then, and told him she had changed. Her smirk quickly vanished as she heard rather than saw another enemy rushing to Naruto. Naruto turned and stared in horror, not able to move quickly enough. The enemy fell dead before his feet as she had thrown a kunai in his scull.

Her first kill had immediately lead to a second.

Most ninja's had a few days of after their first kill, Naruto had taken it to because he to had killed on that mission. They take the days of to think things over, and have peace with the fact that the've taken a life.  
She had reported to Tsunade the next day, ready for another mission.

By now she had reached Tsunade's office. She knocked on the door, and waited.

"Come in"

She did, and sat down. Tsunade looked up and closed the file she had been reading in.

"Uchiha Sasuke is returning to our village" Tsunade told her.

Sakura froze. She hadn't heard his name for a long time, people seemed to fear to speak it in her presence. She narrowed her eyes.

"And?" she questioned.

Tsunade sighed and looked Sakura straight in the eyes, showing she was serious. Dead serious.

"We all know what made you what you are now" she spoke calmly and waited for a response.

She got none.

"He practically killed you, he turned you from a loving cheerful child to a cold, ruthless ninja, who doesn't seem to feel anything except pain" she continued and narrowed her eyes.

"That doesn't happen easily. I guess it's fair to say he has great effect on you, will you be able to handle his return?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes and slammed her hand on Tsunade's desk. Sakura never looked away from Tsunade's eyes, as she slowly removed her hand. On Tsunade's desk was a kunai, Sakura's kunai made by herself. Tsunade looked at it.

"What lies on your desk is _me_" Sakura started. Tsunade looked up. Good, she was listening.

"A kunai is a weapon. Nothing more, nothing less. It is to be used, it can defend you and it can kill your enemies. It has no feelings. It won't betray you, _because_ it has no feelings. It is nothing, yet it is everything. One kunai can be the difference between life and death. The kunai will protect you, and it will serve you help you reach your goals. It is cold, it is useful. It is me, I am a kunai to our village." she spoke, looking straight into Tsunade's eyes the same time. Tsunade wasn't phased, it was to be expected from her.

"That was all I needed to know"

Sakura nodded.

"Can I leave?"

"No"

If Sakura was surprised she didn't show it. But then again, she didn't show anything, she looked dead. She stayed silent waiting for Tsunade to continue.

"Sasuke, Naruto, and _you_ will reform team seven. We need groups who are **always** ready for missions, and trust and rely on each other, who **know** each other, so I have decided to form them. You and Naruto are the only ones who can team up with him, simply because others will be too afraid or too uncomfortable. Naruto is on his way to retrieve Sasuke as we speak. Do you accept these conditions and promise to me that you will do anything that lies in your power to restore team seven?"

Tsunade waited for a response.

Sakura looked up, and her eyes shown for the first time. They were troubled. She blinked and they were empty again.

"I accept, but have no illusions, it doesn't change anything"

Tsunade opened her mouth but Sakura beat her to it.

"Don't think I didn't know, I saw it in your eyes the minute I entered. Stop this foolish hoping Tsunade-sama, I'm not going to change and you know it. You were _never_ that naive"

Tsunade looked away. Yes, she had hoped that the return of Sasuke would have a positive effect on Sakura. Well, it had been the most personal talk Sakura had gave since Sasuke left. But somehow, Tsunade wished she hadn't.

"Can I leave now?"

"Yes, report to my office next week, I'll tell you were to meet Naruto and Sasuke"

Sakura nodded and left. The minute Sakura left the office Tsunade sighed and held her head.

"Are you too lost Sakura? Will you ever smile again?" she asked an empty office.

**to be continued**

so what do you think? You think I should continue this? I kinda like it.If you like it to, please tell me. People don't seem to notice my other stories beside_ hearts in love and denial._

Untill next time

Gasha Aisu


	3. Forgotten tears, forgotten smile

The kunai, chapter three; Forgotten Tears.

By Gasha Aisu

She had seen a girl cry today. Only three years younger then she was. She had asked why the girl had cried and the girl had seemed frightened. Her cold green eyes had that effect on people, Sakura had ignored the girl's fear and asked again. The girl was just about to answer when a boy, around the same age, suddenly jumped before her. He had spread his arms protectively and asked what Sakura wanted. Sakura had repeated the question and the boy had seemed confused. The boy had asked the girl if it was true and the girl had nodded, tears once again in her eyes. She had suddenly burst out in tears and admitted that she was weak, and that she was crying because she was worried about the boy for she hadn't seem him today. The boy had looked embarrassed and Sakura had walked away, disgusted.

She herself had cried once, a long time ago. She had cried because of Sasuke, because she had been weak. She couldn't remember how it felt to be unable to hold back tears. She had forgotten. Slowly she sipped her coffee, she had a long night ahead of her. She had stopped crying, stopped showing weakness, it had cost her smile, but it was worth it. She was useful now. With a neutral face, Sakura turned to go to the kitchen. She was in her house, alone. She had moved out from her parent's apartment a long time ago, about five months after Sasuke went after Orichimaru. She had an apartment, not too small, not too big. It contained a living room, kitchen, bathroom, bedroom and a small gym. Everything Sakura needed. There were almost no picture's, only one of her, Ino and Naruto. The only picture she agreed taking, the only one they dared to ask. It was on a top shelf, above a small fireplace. Her apartment would have been cosy, if there were plants or other personal possessions except that one picture. But weapons don't have those. She wasn't around much anyway, she was mostly away on missions. She smirked. She probably spent more time fighting, bleeding and covered in mud, then here. But still, it was a base. A base, no home. For home is where the heart is, and she didn't think she still had one. At least, she wasn't supposed to have one. Setting down her now empty mug in the kitchen she walked to her living room. Silently she sat down and looked at the open scrolls on the table. Nodding once to herself she opened a book, and then another. Her finger traced over the page and she noticed her nails. They were short, handy to train. Not long and elegant, or coloured like they used to. She shook her head, and returned to her work. That Sakura died.

_**Three hours later.**_

Sakura was buried in her books, frowning in concentration. If she just knew how to channel her chacra that way, she could learn a whole new jutsu. Searching for the information, she frowned when a knock was heard. Glancing over at her clock she noticed it was three in the morning. Slowly she got up, and grabbed a kunai from a small closet. Walking to the front door she wondered who it could be, and if a enemy could be so stupid to knock. Knowing it should be someone she knew, she still didn't let go of her kunai. Slowly she opened the door a little to see whom it was outside. Spotting it was a chuunin she knew, she opened it a little wider. Just enough to show her neutral face.

"What?" she simply asked, her voice colder then normal.

The chuunin didn't flinch, he was one who never knew her before Sasuke's leaving. In fact, he was an arrogant jerk who didn't pay attention to anyone but himself, not that she cared.

"Sasuke has arrived early, Tsunade wants you there" he simply asked and scoffed, "although I can't imagine why she would want a 15-year old brat like you there"

Sakura narrowed her eyes slightly, but nodded. Without saying anything she shut the door. Grabbing a few kunai and refilling her small bag she opened the door again to reveal a very irritated chuunin. Without saying anything she gestured for him to lead the way and he did. Jumping along rooftops Sakura's gaze landed on a window. She met the eyes of the girl from earlier. She smiled at Sakura before grabbing the boy, and kissing him. Sakura didn't waver, nor slower her pace. She couldn't remember when she smiled either.

They reached the end of the village when the chuunin suddenly halted. Sakura landed beside him and crossed her arms. She was silent, waiting for the chuunin to explain. He didn't. Deciding this is where she would meet Tsunade, Sakura settled for scanning her surroundings. The only ninja here was the chuunin beside her. Getting slightly irritated Sakura looked at him. The chuunin ignored her. Sakura followed his gaze and there was Naruto. She jumped down the roof, and made her way to him. That's when she saw him.

Uchicha Sasuke. Her love and pain.

For the first time in three years she felt something. Pain. For three years she had become numb to the pain she felt everyday, it simply didn't bother her anymore. But somehow, despite the fact that she was used to pain, she still felt it. Her heart broke al over again. She forgot to breathe and could only stare. He hadn't changed much, and his eyes... somehow his eyes seemed livelier. Had he gotten his revenge? She felt her walls crack, and she could feel more then one emotion. So, she still loved him after all. Shaking her head slightly and ignoring such trivial things as her emotions she made her way over Naruto. No, she wasn't that Sakura anymore. She wasn't like that girl anymore. She was strong, she was a weapon, she just needed to remember that. Naruto smiled at her, apparently hoping the same as Tsunade-sama had.

"Where is Tsunade?" she asked, before Naruto had the time to greet her.

Naruto's face fell, and his eyes showed sadness. She simply looked back, her face neutral, eyes empty, as if she hadn't cracked mere seconds ago.

"She's coming" he simply said, his tone almost defeated.

Sasuke had remained silent, watching Sakura's every move. To say he was surprised was an understatement, and he frowned.

"Sakura..." Her name escaped his lips before he had time to think about it.

Her cold eyes settled on him. Naruto looked, his eyes darting between them.

"Sasuke, welcome back" she simply said, just being formal. She didn't want him anymore, she didn't _need_ him like she used to, nor did she love him. She had forgotten those emotions, and she was content to let them rot. Ignorance **is** bliss.

He frowned. She stared, giving nothing away.

"You've changed" he stated.

Sakura smirked, his frown deepened.

"So it seems." she simply said.

She turned, and he stared confused. She simply leaned into a concrete wall, waiting for Tsunade to arrive. Sasuke stood confused, Naruto stood beside him, a knowing sad look on his face.

"A lot has changed since you left" Naruto simply stated. Sasuke turned to him.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked, his eyes glued to Sakura. Naruto looked at him. Was that worry? Maybe there was still hope after all... A sparkle of hope shined in Naruto's eyes. But it died down in seconds.

"You broke her" Naruto simply said his voice sad, earning a confused look from Sasuke. He sighed and focussed his look on Sakura, who had now crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

"After you've left she could do nothing but cry. She refused to eat, drink, she hardly slept. Then suddenly one day she came to me, demanding to train with me. Slowly she turned cold and no pleads, begs, or demands could stop it. She's been this way for three and a half years now. Claiming she's nothing but a weapon serving the village" Naruto explained looking sadder by the minute. Sasuke just listened, quietly.

"And nothing we did had helped, she is lost Naruto" came a voice from behind both boys.

Sasuke slightly turned his head to look at Tsunade, but Naruto kept staring.

"No..." he weakly protested but he knew it was true. Sakura's eyes opened and she made her way to Tsunade. Her eyes were empty, yes Tsunade was right. She was to far gone to save now.

Naruto looked sad, she guessed he was disappointed. Sasuke looked slightly troubled, she guessed he knew about her then. God, she had been weak before, hadn't she? And Tsunade... She smirked, Tsunade just looked defeated. She bowed to Tsunade and waited for her to bark out orders. Silence continued, and Sakura waited. Naruto stared ahead of him, and Sasuke stared along with him, hand in his pockets. Tsunade refused to meet her eyes, what was going on?

Sakura crossed her arms and continued to look at Tsunade, silently commanding her to open her mouth already. When she didn't Sakura decided to speak up, although she didn't speak often anymore.

"Why did you need me to come?" she asked, voice as dead as her eyes were.

Tsunade finally looked at her, and her pained look was replaced by the business look Sakura was used to.

"There is a rumour that three ninja's are causing trouble. I was going to wait until you three would get used to each other again, but they killed an innocent woman and her child today. They are coming to our village and I want you three to assassinate them. We do not know their level so you three have to be careful" Tsunade told them. They all nodded.

"I need you three to get ready, you're leaving tomorrow morning before the sun is up. Here are the file reports make sure you are ready"

She handed them the reports and they nodded. Tsunade nodded back, and signalled they could go. They did.

Sasuke saw Sakura walking, and without a second thought decided to follow her.

_Let's see how much you've changed Sakura._

He narrowed his eyes.

_And see if I can change it._

He didn't stop to ponder why, but he wanted to help Sakura. In a way, he owed it to Naruto, and the village.

Well that's it. Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter is going to be pretty violent, just so you know. Review if you're up to it.

Until next time!

Gasha Aisu.


	4. Ultemate despair and hope?

I want to thank everyone who was kind enough to leave a review. Especially the ones who said my grammar didn't matter, or were really enthusiastic. You make writing even more enjoyable! Just for you, I'll try the best I can. But I'm only human.

_Blah_ are Sasuke's thoughts. The others will be written normal. Blah.

The kunai, chapter four: Ultimate despair and.... hope?

By Gasha Aisu

Sakura walked on, completely ignoring the few people around her. It was night, so only few were out, not that it mattered. She was aware of Sasuke following her. She smirked. It was only natural, Sasuke still was Sasuke after all, strong people always got his attention. And her sudden change was partly the reason. Apparently she had meant something to him. Something in her responded, forgotten emotions played up, but she ignored them. No, she refused to feel anything. Suddenly she became aware of Ino approaching her. She made a sharp turn and went in an alley. She had a feeling what it would be about, and she didn't want that in public even though there are only a few people on the streets. She was right, fore seconds later Ino appeared. Sasuke settled himself into hiding, watching the two, but making sure they didn't see him.

"And?" Ino asked, blocking the way out.

Sakura crossed her arms and resisted the urge to sigh.

"And what?" Sakura responded.

Ino's face got red with anger and she clenched her fist.

"Well, are you normal again!?" she asked a little louder than she had to.

Sakura simply raised an eyebrow as answer. But before she could reply Ino exploded.

"He's back now, you still love him. So **why** aren't you smiling? Why aren't you laughing like you used to, or **feel** like you used to. I can't stand seeing you like this!"

Sasuke frowned, had his leaving really affected Sakura that bad? He felt a tiny pang of guilt, but ignored it. He was only here to see if she was good enough to work with. At least, that was what he told himself. Sakura stood, her face neutral, not responding whatsoever. This only made Ino more angry.

"Why don't you say something?" she exclaimed despaired.

This time she got a reaction, but like everybody else, she didn't like what she got to hear, and neither did Sasuke.

"What do you want me to say?" Sakura asked. Her voice calm and neutral like it has been for three years now. Ino opened her mouth but Sakura wasn't finished.

"You want the truth?" she asked.

"Yes, I want the truth! Of course I do!"

"That Sakura is dead"

Ino was silent. Her eyes were widened and she slowly shook her head. Sasuke frowned. _What?_ Ino couldn't believe it. No, no it couldn't be. It couldn't be too late! She took a step backwards but Sakura just took one forward.

"I don't like repeating myself but apparently you're just as foolishly hoping as Naruto and Tsunade-sama were. I am **dead**, leave it that way" she told the blonde.

Ino shook her head again and took a step backwards, tears were threatening to fall. Sakura followed her, as calm as ever. Sasuke frowned, but kept watching.

"Wh....what happened to you?" Ino whispered, eyes wide in disbelieve.

A mocking, bitter smile found its way to Sakura's face. Sasuke shivered, this was not the Sakura he knew, that was for sure.

"I killed myself" she stated, still disliking to speak much but knowing it was necessary.

"Why?" Ino whispered, she couldn't get herself to speak normally. Her voice was too hoarse from holding back tears. Sasuke couldn't get himself to leave, nor to interfere.

"Because I was weak, and I refuse to be protected anymore" Sakura answered. _But you're worth protecting..._Sasuke shook his head, were did **that** come from?

Ino stumbled and fell down on her back. She crawled back until her back hit a wall.

"I'm the one who's protecting now" Sakura continued, "I'm useful now" _And cold... I don't like seeing you this way... it reminds me too much of myself._

Tears escaped Ino's eyes. Sakura stood calmly before her, waiting for more questions. Sasuke was struggling. _Should I go? Should I interfere, or just leave it be and keep listening? This isn't my business..._

"Who are you?!" Ino finally exclaimed. Sakura stood, feeling no need to answer. Ino expected none.

"How could you do this to yourself, you were fine the way you were! You never smile now, you don't seem to care about anyone, not Naruto, me or even your parents! If you ask me, you only became weaker. Life is easy without anyone to worry about, but loneliness drives you mad, you got to _open_ _up_! You got to **let** **people** **in**!" Ino told her, and she wanted to tell her more but Sakura's hand on her neck prevented her to do so. Sakura raised her hand, and Ino with it, until they were at eye level. _Maybe I **make** it my business._

"You think I'm weak?" Sakura hissed; she tightened her grip and Ino winced. "You think you can beat me?" she continued and narrowed her eyes. Ino struggled but to no avail.

Suddenly Sasuke held her wrist in an iron hold. Her cold eyes met his.

"Let her go Sakura"

His voice was as calm, cold and collected as ever. But his eyes were lively. He held her eyes, and Sakura refused to look away. Her forest green eyes flashed and slowly she released Ino. Ino dropped to the floor coughing. Slowly Sasuke let go of Sakura's wrist, but couldn't get himself to step back, nor look away. Sakura snorted and broke eye contact by looking at Ino.

"You're the one who's weak, I refuse to be that way" Sakura told her, her voice as cold as ice.

Ino looked up, tears in her eyes. Even her normally sparkling almost gold hair lost its shine. Ino looked heart broken, as she was. Sakura's eyes softened, and she knelt before Ino, making sure she could look her in the eyes. Ino looked back, ultimate sadness and despair in her eyes.

"I'm lost Ino, forget about me" she whispered, and stood up again. Her eyes turning cold again, and empty. Ino bowed her head, she was defeated.

Sakura turned and looked into Sasuke's eyes.

"Things change" she told him, he nodded.

She walked past him, but his hand shot out and grabbed her arm when she was beside him. She looked at him without turning her head. Sasuke looked back, a silent promise in his eyes.

_I won't give up on you..._

She understood, but somehow couldn't find the words to discourage him. Slowly his hold loosened, and his arm fell to his side. Sakura resumed walking. Her feet creating a hollow sound on the empty streets.  
Sakura was the village's weapon. And powerful at that. She could be usefull. He smirked, and resumed walking, he had a mission to prepare for.

She clenched her fist. What was it what made her lose her cool like that? Did Sasuke's return really affect her like that? The minute she saw him she felt pain again, which was strange. She hadn't felt anything this year. Before that she could feel nothing but pain, it was everywhere and nowhere, it consumed her thoughts. But this year, she had been focussed. She had become numb to the pain she felt everyday. Yet, somehow he managed to get them out again. She stopped for a moment and sighed. She was so different now. It was true that she 'killed' herself but she wouldn't have done it without a good reason. All well, who cared anyway?

Apparently Sasuke did.... She shook her head. That power hungry lonely wolf? No, he was only interested in her power. But that was not what she had seen in his eyes.

_I won't give up on you..._

"We'll see Sasuke" she whispered, "we'll see..."

**to be continued...**

Well, that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Until next time,

Gasha Aisu


	5. Still alive?

The kunai, chapter 5: Still alive?

By Gasha Aisu

She stood, silently, eyes clenched shut. She could feel it, she could feel it like it was yesterday. Now that she was alone, memories of _that night _came rushing back. She clenched the spot above her heart. She trembled as she tried, tried so hard to repress _those_ emotions. They came anyhow. It was as if his return, his promise, and his sheer presence had broken the walls she worked so hard to build. She could feel it. _Loneliness…_ As she stood, _alone_, in her apartment she couldn't even call home. She could feel the pain, the _rejection_ of three years back. _You're annoying. _Those words, those words that broke her cheerful spirit. His cold eyes, as he rejected her. He didn't even let her come with him. He didn't even consider staying with them, Naruto, Kakashi and her, although he said he did. But she knew he didn't. He must have been _disgusted_ by her. She shivered, and whimpered. She had cried, she had confessed her feelings. It didn't matter, she only made a fool of herself. Desperate she had threatened to scream. The only thing he did was knock her unconscious. She would have done _anything_ for him, anything. But he rejected her anyhow, that was the day she realised she was worthless...and in a way, still is. _No… _She opened her eyes, determined. _No, _she would _not_ let her emotions come back to her. She would _not_ cry, and she would be the weapon again. After all, if she wouldn't be, and he would realise her strength... She shuddered. If he could fake his emotions, pretend he cared or even loved her. She would believe it... _blindly. _And he would be free to use her, and she wouldn't even mind.

She smirked. So, she had been lying to Naruto, Ino and Tsunade-sama after all. She wasn't completely dead, and if she wasn't careful, she could relive again. As a cherry blossom, who once again opens up after a winter's cold. No, she shook her head, no, she wasn't going to allow herself to live again. Although she would live again, it would cost her strength. And she _needed_ that strength. Without it, she was _useless, _**useless! **She **refused** to be **weak** again. She blinked, and her eyes turned as cold as stone. She blinked again, and they were icy cold. Another blink, and they were empty, as empty as the eyes of a corpse. She wasn't going to allow herself to live again, she was going to stay dead. She wasn't going to be as foolish as she once was. Grabbing what she needed, she took of to complete the mission. A weapon once more.

They were already there, waiting for her to start the mission. She smirked, and to think _she _was _early. _Naruto looked at her, his eyes stained with sadness. She felt a pang of guilt and scowled. Damn it, why was she softening?

"Let's go" she said, her voice as empty as her eyes were.

Naruto nodded, and Sasuke took off. They made their way to a village were the ninja's were last spotted. For hours they travelled in silence. But Sakura noted, annoyed, that Naruto kept stealing glances at her. She didn't need a distracted team-mate, so she decided to confront him.

"Naruto, I'm going for ANBU in about three months, I can take care of myself" she stated, and glanced at him momentarily, before refocusing her gaze on the road before her. Naruto just looked away.

"Can you?" he muttered.

Sasuke frowned, Sakura was going for ANBU already? But, that was his and Naruto's level. Had she really increased _that_much? Somehow he had the feeling she was even stronger then he was. That thought made him shudder, but also think. It meant that she was indeed a valuable weapon... But that was not what he was feeling. He wasn't feeling the need to use her power, no he needed to _own _her. O yes, he wanted her, and not only as his weapon.

Sakura could feel his eyes on her. So, she had indeed gained his interest. She scowled, this wasn't what she needed on missions, and that was the only thing that mattered. But somehow she was beginning to get doubts. If her mission was the only thing that mattered, why did she enjoy his attention? She slightly shook her head. Time to focus on the mission, not the village's returned traitor.

She looked to the side again and saw Naruto's hollow eyes. Another pang of guilt went through her. And out of nowhere Ino's eyes haunted her. They had looked so sad, broken. She had broken Ino. She had always thought that was an impossible thing to do. She bit her lower lip and her eyes saddened. Ino was the only thing she had gained of Sasuke's leaving. Naruto _did_ stay loyal, to the village, to her and their friendship. She glanced at Naruto again. She was dragging him down with him. Some of her old caring side came up again and she found herself addressing Naruto.

"Naruto" she spoke softly, but then hardened again. She trained her eyes on her surroundings, determined to make this as brief as possible so that she could focus on her mission again. Naruto looked up.

"I don't want you to be sad" she said, refusing to look at him still, "It is my decision to be a weapon. You have Hinata, and the guys, don't let me drag you down. Don't stop living just because I'm not what you want me to be"

She looked at him.

"I know that I'm hurting you and Ino. But this is my decision, I will not be useless. Stop wasting your energy to try to change me and being hard on yourself thinking you can. Use that energy in the mission, make it useful" she continued.

Naruto looked on away, and didn't say anything. But she knew he considered it. She knew he would be okay, that was all she needed to know.

"Let's increase our speed, we have to find them before they make another victim" she more ordered then suggested. They where silent for the rest of the night.

As they came to an empty field, they halted immediately. There was something about that field. Without saying anything Naruto pointed somewhere in the tall grass. Narrowing her eyes Sakura could just barely see four figures standing there.

"You think that's our target?" she asked, her eyes glued to the small hidden figures in the distance. Sasuke frowned.

"But there are four of them, we're looking for three" he pointed out, speaking for the first time since the start of the mission.

Naruto shook his head.

"Something tells me they are the ninja's we're looking for. Besides, the last one could have stayed hidden. Or joined them later on"

Sakura nodded, agreeing with Naruto.

"Let's go then" Sasuke said. And once again they took off.

They reached the figures, and discovered that they where indeed the ninja's they where looking for. Naruto stood and went to confront them, Sasuke and Sakura following silently.

"Who are you? And what is your business?" one of the four asked, finally openly noticing the Konoha ninja's as did his other companions.

"We're looking for the three ninja's who attacked innocent people. You wouldn't happen to know them do you?" Naruto asked, narrowing his eyes.

One of the four cursed.

"We have other priorities, let Ashi deal with them" he said, pushing another forward.

The one called Ashi nodded.

"I will not let you down, you guys go ahead, I'll catch up later" he said, strongly believing in himself. The others nodded and took off. Naruto made a move to go after them but invisible wall kept Naruto from going after them. Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Again" Ashi mumbled, and focused his attention on the three Konoha ninja's.

"The wall is created by my jutsu. One of you three will fight me. Charge at me together, and the wall will stand forever. I will pick one of you, who will fight me while the others will stand, helplessly. If that one defeats me, the wall disappears. If I win, the wall stands, and I get away. Easy as that" Ashi told them.

Naruto sighed.

"Looks like we have no other choice" he told his silent companions. Sasuke nodded, but Sakura did nothing. Her eyes locked in an intense stare. She was judging her enemy.

"Let's see" Ashi mused out loud, hoping to provoke an early fight, "you are known for your fox abilities" He locked eyes with Naruto. "But your aggressive impulsive style of fighting doesn't interest me" Naruto tensed, and clenched his hand into fist. But did nothing.

His eyes went on, and locked with Sasuke's.

"The Uchiha who killed his own brother" his grey eyes held Sasuke's dark ones, "interesting, but not enough. I don't like snakes. Besides, you remind me to much of myself" Sasuke tensed and narrowed his eyes. Ashi ignored him. But went on to Sakura.

"You cherry blossom, I want to fight you. Your cold-blooded nature is famous, yet you haven't always been this way. You're a mystery to me, and because your so interesting you have the honour to fight me" he smirked and waited for her answer.

She hardly responded, she only took a step forward and glanced at Naruto. Who got the message, and got to a safe distance, so that he could still watch the fight but wasn't in her way. He janked Sasuke with him. Sakura stood still, gazing at Ashi with intense eyes. Most people were unnerved by them, but Ashi didn't seem to mind. He looked right back.

A breeze picked up.

Then Ashi charged at Sakura withoud any warning.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Well it's getting interesting, don't you think? Sakura showed sighns of softening, so Sasuke does affect her. I know I didn't let Sasuke do much in this chapter, but he did enough in the last one don't you think?

Well untill next time.

Gasha Aisu


	6. Fighting and the oath

**I'm sorry it took so long! **But I kinda got stuck, and was afraid to continue. But I forced myself to continue this now. I hope I didn't offend anyone. Especially the one who asked me to update quick But you peeps wouldn't want me to ruin chapters just because I got to hurry, right? Anyway, on with the fic.

The kunai, chapter six: Fighting and memories.

By Gasha Aisu.

Disclaimer (just to be safe): I do not own Naruto.

_Last time in the kunai:_

_Sakura stood still, gazing at Ashi with intense eyes. Most people were unnerved by them, but Ashi didn't seem to mind. He looked right back._

_A breeze picked up._

Sakura and Ashi stared at each other, until they both jumped back, as if by some unheard signal. Ashi started doing hand seals, and Sakura reached for her faithful weapons. Ashi's hand went fast, familiar by the jutsu he was preparing, Sakura threw some kunai at him, which he dodged. Sakura's face was neutral the whole time, the only thing changing where her eyes, that didn't leave her target.

Suddenly, Ashi slammed his hand on the ground, and a giant wall rose between her and her team mates. The wall was like a giant circle, surrounding them both, but leaving enough room for a though battle. Sakura froze, standing in front of Ashi. Her bright green eyes, took in her surrounding. You could see through the wall, she saw Sasuke and Naruto close and inspecting the wall looking for entrance if necessary, but you knew it was there. To test it, she grabbed a stick, and threw it at the wall. Ashi did nothing. But the wall turned white where the stick hit it, and the stick bounced back, broken. Sakura knew enough.

Her eyes went back to Ashi, who just stood there, his hand still slammed on the ground, him bending through his knees. He was looking at her, and his eyes went cold, a ruthless smirk made its way to his face. Sakura hardly blinked, just standing there, looking at him.

Suddenly Ashi made a movement, and a worm like creature sprung out the wall. Naruto yelled in surprise, since the worm sprang out from where he had been investigating the wall. Sasuke's eyebrow shot up. But Sakura, again, hardly blinked.

Her face stayed neutral, revealing nothing, as she jumped back, the worm closely following. It was barely out of arm length, way to close for comfort. Sakura grunted, as she noticed her approaching the other side of the wall. Somehow she knew she shouldn't touch it. Her pink hair went forward, blocking her view on the sides, so that she could only see the worm, and not Ashi. She didn't care, she knew where he was anyway. Her eyes where dead, while she kept approaching the wall, jumping back, barely being missed by the worm's angry attacks. At the last second, she jumped to the side, just before the wall. The worm went on, going in it, and came out of another part. Sakura's eyes narrowed. Sasuke and Naruto watched on, helplessly. Naruto knew she would be fine, but worried anyway. Sasuke's eyes where narrowed in thought, his sharingan activated to keep a close watch on the battle. Sakura didn't spare them a glance, her eyes focussed, nothing could distract her from her mission.

"Nice try, but the wall destroys everything, except that nice little pet I have" Ashi snarled.

Sakura eyes flashed, and stored that little piece of information.

She stood still, and then on the last moment, she dropped to the ground. The worm barely missed her. Her eyes where locked on the monster, as it made a wide turn and charged back at her. She frowned, and slowly got up. Again she waited. Her eyes dead.

At the last moment, she turned her body, barely missing the worm. Again the monster made a wide turn before coming back at her again. Sakura's eyes flashed with understanding before turning cold again.

"She doesn't say anything"

Naruto blinked and looked at his team mate. It was still strange to him, to think that they where a team again.

"So?" he asked, confused.

Sasuke's red sharingan eyes looked at him, before focusing its attention to the battle scene again.

"She never could shut up. And now, she doesn't even make a sound" he stated.

Naruto looked at the ground, his clenched fist, before speaking.

"She never speaks unless she has to, and she doesn't care if she'll live or not. She says it's useless talking, and shouting or making sounds. It doesn't change anything. Acting does" Naruto explained, and he looked at Sakura again. She stood still, calmly waiting for the giant monster to attack her once again.

Sasuke nodded. It was true, she didn't care.

"You think I can do it?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

Naruto blinked, his blue eyes settling on Sasuke. He didn't have to ask what "it" was.His eyesflashed with hope.

"Yes" he said. When Sasuke looked at him, confused, he grinned.

Sasuke smirked.

"I'll try" he promised. Making Naruto's grin widening, before he turned serious again.

"It won't be easy" he said, paying attention to Sakura again. Sasuke did the same.

_No, it won't, Naruto, _he thought, _No, it won't._

Sakura didn't turn to face the worm this time. She stood still, gazing at Ashi, as if the worm didn't attack her from behind. She stared at him, thinking, while the worm charged at her with dazzling speed. When it was close (too close if you asked her team mates) she finally moved. Surprisingly, she charged directly at Ashi, testing her theory. Ashi didn't move, he couldn't, he was controlling the worm.

Sakura stood still directly in front of Ashi, kunai in hand. The worm doubled its speed. She slashed, and Ashi was forced to move, the worm kept charging. Only this time, both Ashi as Sakura dodged. Ashi chuckled.

"You're fearless, don't you care if you die or not? You allow my pet to come close, and you don't even flinch" he smirked, "And you figured its weakness, haven't you?"

She crossed her arms.

"Flattery will get you nowhere" she told him, earning another chuckle.

"I know you want to continue" Ashi said, still smirking, "But I'm curious. How did you found out?"

Both Sasuke as Naruto frowned, wondering if she thought the same as them. Sakura sighed, knowing this wasn't going to continue unless she told him.

"You're little 'pet' as you say it, is unable to make sharp turns, when it's supposed to. If I just take a few steps, the monster is unable to change its direction directly unless he's from a great distance. I figured you controlled it from the start, but apparently, is your pet not used to you yet. It either responds slowly, or it's not certain of your commands and if they're logical. Therefore it makes big turns, because it doesn't lower its speed, making sharp turns impossible" she explained in monotone. Ashi stood for a while, then he grinned.

"Very good!" he said, smirking. Sakura's eyes narrowed, she liked being taken seriously, and Ashi looked as if it was all a great game to him.

She grabbed a kunai, and prepared to attack again.

The worm shot out from the side, and Sakura was forced to doge. Her eyes where unmoved as the worm whizzed by her, inches away from her face.

Ashi smirked, and Sakura could see he was up to something. She narrowed her eyes, but the worm forced her to start moving again. She tried to keep an eye on Ashi, but the worm kept blocking her view, and forcing her to turn when she did see him. A glance at him told her he was doing hand seals. She turned, and the worm turned with her. Her eyes widened as she realised that it listened completely to its master, and had to trouble with keeping up on her.

She gritted her teeth as the worm came dangerously close. She narrowed her eyes.

Ah, so that was it. The first worm had been white, almost see through, and this one had a purplish tint hanging over it. So it was another that explained it.

"Helpless-death-no-jutsu" Ashi suddenly yelled, and Sakura turned only to face the worm.

It was like a rainbow. The worm changed in all kinds of cheerful colours, and Sakura felt herself drawn to it. It was...was...so... perfect. Not like the ugly worm it used to be. It could comfort her, it would make her forget her worries. God, it was so beautiful.

The creature charged at her, and Sakura opened her arms slightly, welcoming it.

_Sakura! _

Sasuke?

_Sakura-chan!_

Naruto?

_Sakura, wake up damnit, you're not that weak!_

Sasuke...

_Yeah! Fight it Sakura-chan! We believe in you!_

Naruto...

Her dazed and slightly closed eyes widened. What was she doing? She tried to get away, and cursed. Her legs weren't moving. And the worm didn't feel like stopping any time soon.

_You're not that weak. _Feh. What did he know? She wasn't weak at all! She got rid of that weak Sakura years ago. This was just...plain stupid. But what if...it seemed like...

Like she was as helpless as a few years ago, she didn't change and she was still weak. She gritted her teeth.

"Dammit, I'm not the same helpless girl anymore" She snapped and reach back to grab her kunai. With a lot of trouble, she managed to do so.

"Move" she ordered herself, but her body refused, the worm kept charging.

"Move!" she yelled, but she got the same result.

Something clicked in her mind, and something resurfaced after being locked away. Inner Sakura took hold of her again.

"MOVE DAMMIT" she yelled, and buried her kunai in her own leg. She was snapped out of her trance by the searing pain, and immediately she jumped.

The worm hit the ground where she once stood, softly she landed again. When she smoke cleared, a huge crater was where had stood.

"NICE SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled happily. And Sakura fought the urge to stick her tongue out again, like she used to do. But then again, she used to be innocent, she used to be cheerful. Her eyes closed, and when they opened, she had locked her emotions again.

"Thanks Naruto" she said monotone, making Naruto's grin disappear.

Ashi didn't seem to be impressed, but his scowl betrayed him. Ashi was not happy. He had hoped it wouldn't have to come to this, for this justu was plain torture. But he had no choice.

"Nice, girl, I'm sorry you have to die, you're an interesting girl, you know that?" he said, preparing the necessary hand seals.

Sakura looked at him, her face blank. The way she stood, with her back straight and only her head turned towards him made her look confident, almost arrogant. Scowling Ashi doubled his speed with making hand seals.

Sakura grabbed her kunai, but the ground behind her cracked and Sakura quickly turned.

Not quick enough.

A massive worm took hold of her. So Sakura found herself in an iron hold, with barely enough room to breathe. Scowling, she tried to harm it with her kunai, but it wouldn't pierce the thick skin.

Ashi slammed his hand on the ground again. For a moment, it seemed as if nothing happened.

Then massive walls made of earth sprang around Sakura. The worm made it out, but just barely. The worm had slammed Sakura on the ground. And Sakura couldn't recover quickly enough. So she was trapped, in a room made of earth.

All she could hear was silence, and the darkness seemed unbearable. It took a moment for Sakura eyes to adjust from the bright daylight to the dark 'cell' she was in now. It didn't have any holes, and Sakura frowned, calculating how long it would take before she was out of air.

"If you're worried about air, don't be" Ashi's mocking voice drifted to her, "you won't be alive long enough to die that way"

Sakura frowned confused. The ground suddenly started shaking, and Sakura was sure the walls where closing in on her. But that was just her imagination, right?

When the walls kept approaching Sakura realised it was real, very real. Grabbing a few of her kunai she hurled it at the walls, but they just bounced off. She looked quickly, but there was no exit. She glared and run at a wall, throwing herself at it. Nothing happened, as she had expected. The wall pushed her back, going for another wall. And Sakura knew she would be crushed to death if nothing happened soon.

She ignored the urge to talk out loud, like she would have done a few years back. Maybe swear a little, and then talk to clear her head and think.

But her head was clear, she wasn't afraid, and she was thinking. She saw no use for it now. She didn't even know why such a stupid thought came to her. That old Sakura was dead, along with her inner Sakura. But lately she hadn't been so sure. Damn that Sasuke for coming back.

With her back against the wall, Sakura shut her old self of completely, like she had done many times before. Her cold eyes watched as the other wall kept coming closer. Looking up she realised that even the top was slowly coming down.

Dammit, she wasn't going to be weak again, she no, swore too herself...none of that now.

If she wanted to escape she had to break the walls somehow. Or have some great explosion inside which somehow wouldn't kill her...

Lately she worried that she would break her oath to herself, that she would be weak again. She still remembered. She still remembered how she had been weak, pathetic. Hell, she had **begged** him to stay. And did it matter? No, he had gone anyway, and left her broken hearted.

_**Please Sasuke-kun, I will make everyday more enjoyable, you will never be bored with me!**_

Dammit, had she really been _that_ naive?'

She remembered her broken heart, she remembered her tears.

The wall's kept closing in on her, and gritting her teeth she dug her heels in the ground. It didn't work.

But most of all, she remembered her promise, her oath. The thing she could hold into when weakness showed. The thing that kept her grounded the oath that kept her cold, made her hurt her friends.

_Flashback:_

_It was raining, the ground was soaked. And so was Sakura. But she didn't care, she didn't care for anything anymore. All she card for was training, and somehow getting rid of the pain. But she knew she never would. Her heart bared a scar and that wasn't going to get healed that fast. _

_Tears mixed with rain as she sobbed. She barely saw, but that didn't matter the tree wasn't going anywhere. His cold eyes kept coming back to haunt her. She kept having flashbacks about how annoying she had been. Sasuke was right, she **was** annoying. All she ever did was being loud. And even though her chacra control was perfect, she was completely useless. She had to be saved every time by her team mates. Kakashi had to keep her spirits up. She needed everyone._

_And nobody needed her._

_With an anguish cry, she threw herself at the tree. She was useless, USELESS. Now clearly yelling, sobbing and cursing she kept training. Her muscles screamed, her body shook from pure exhaustion. She had been training for the whole day now. It started to rain about three hours ago. Not that she was sure, she had been to much caught up in training. But it was night, dark and cold. But she didn't care. _

_Even now she was nothing but a bother. Her parents worried about her. She hardly ate, almost never slept, and kept blacking out because of it. She kept crying, and almost nothing could get her away from training, not anymore. She remembered how she worried about her looks, and forgot about training._

_Well, not anymore._

_The training caused her pain, and she wanted that pain. She wanted to be punished. She wanted to be punished for being that weak, she wanted to be punished for her lack of discipline. She already asked Kakashi to train her more, he seemed to hesitate, but he agreed that's what mattered._

_Her parents, desperate and unable to understand turned to Tsunade, seeking help. Tsunade suggested that she would train and keep an eye on Sakura. Her parents where grateful, Sakura didn't care. As long as she would get stronger. Three weeks later, somebody broke into her house. Both her parents where slaughtered. It broke Sakura and after that the whole village started to worry about her, and got all weak and protective on her. But nobody could get close enough to her to heal her, not in her zombie like state. In one dark night full of crying, Sakura realised:_

_She didn't want to be weak anymore. _

_She didn't want to be helpless._

_She didn't want to be a bother._

_She wanted **to protect** and not be protected._

_Yes, that was what she wanted the most, to protect. After realising that, Sakura hardly did anything else but training._

_Suddenly she stopped completely and bowed her head. Looking at her trembling hands, Sakura felt disgusted with herself. Look at her, she was supposed to be a ninja. A bitter smile made its way to her face. Some ninja she was. She was supposed to protect the village, not be protected **by** it. She was supposed to be a weapon, she was…She was supposed to be a lot of things she wasn't. But most of all, she was supposed to be strong._

_Slowly Sakura reached back and grabbed a kunai. With a trembling hand she held it in front of her._

"_**Here by I swear never to be a bother again. I'll never be weak, and I will protect this village. As I draw my blood, my old soul goes with it. After this, I won't be the same Sakura, but a weapon, like this kunai. I'll never be useless again!" **she yelled and slid her kunai across her wrist. As her tears finally stopped flowing, it was her blood that mixed with the rain. But the pain didn't go with it, it stayed to be locked away and forgotten._

_She never noticed a sad looking Tsunade looking at her through the window. _

She knew she had to escape, to be able to continue to protect the village.

She scowled. She had hoped she wouldn't have to use that jutsu yet, it ate a lot of chacra. But she guessed it couldn't be helped. She wasn't feeling like going to hell today.

Her face was blank as she performed the jutsu showed to her a few years ago. With a burst of chacra, she did the move she learned from Tsunade.

The walls exploded, and for a while neither Ashi nor her team mates saw anything because of the smoke. As it cleared Ashi's eyes widened.

Before him stood a giant snail.

**To be continued.**


	7. On with the mission

**_aaI have to apologise to you people, for I have made a mistake. (Bows head in shame) The creature Sakura summons is a slug, not a snail. Or so I've been told. I think a snail is with a thing on its back, and a slug without or something? Anyway, I'm not that handy with fanfiction yet, so I won't change it in the last chapter, but will in this one. (By the way, can anyone tell me what FYI means? I'm probably supposed to know)_**

_**Well…on with the story!**_

The kunai chapter 7: On with the mission.

By Gasha Aisu

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I do own Ashi! Yay, I own something

Ashi looked in disbelieve at the giant slug before him. He didn't know anyone besides one of the three sennin could do that! But it didn't matter, he could beat this…

He started preparing hand seals, hoping he would be quick enough to complete the summoning. And that the monster would listen to him…

Sakura looked impassive at Ashi. She guessed he could summon as well, but since he seemed to have a hard time controlling the little ones, she assumed she was still at advantage.

This battle would be over soon.

She patiently waited for Ashi to summon his worm. He did quickly, and with a lot of smoke Sakura was facing Ashi, standing on a giant slimy worm. A breeze played with Sakura's hair, who just tucked it back in place. Ashi was scowling at her, with tiny drops of sweat on his face. It seemed that she was right; this battle would be over soon.

"Let's go" she ordered her slug, who immediately responded. Over the years, all of her slugs learned to respect and obey her, as Sakura worked to earn their trust. In fact, she was now closer to the slugs then to any human.

"Go!" Ashi ordered, and his worm charged straight at Sakura.

Wind caused by the movement of her slug blew her hair out of her face making it easier to see Ashi. When he was close enough she jumped the moment he did, kunai's ready.

It was just something jokingly called 'foreplay' by fellow ninja's. Their creatures would lock themselves in some sort of a pushing contest, testing each other's strength, while their master's battles above and on them. This would continue for a while, before the real battle began.

Sakura slashed at Ashi's face, and he dodged and tried to stab her in her leg at the same time. Sakura moved her leg back, dodging his hand (armed with a kunai of course) and tumbling forward as he fell down. (Gravity still played a role on ninja's unlike common belief) She tried to strike his head, but Ashi moved on the last moment causing her to strike his shoulder instead. Ashi allowed her to strike his shoulder in order to strike her himself. His kunai quickly buried itself into her arm, between her elbow and shoulder. Sakura's frown was an only response to the pain. They separated, jumping back on their summoned creatures. Sakura's raised her kunai, as Ashi did the same in response.

Her team mates stood unmoving, they could do nothing as long as that wall was intact.

Sakura ran across her slug and jumped the minute she reached the end of the head. Ashi stayed still, defensive stance ready as he glared at her.

They engaged in another battle. Sakura noted that he blocked each attack of her. Her attacks where controlled but fast, yet he didn't seem to have trouble keeping up. She frowned as she noted that each time she hurt him, she was wounded herself. He seemed to have a talent for reflecting her collected strikes… Wait a minute…

Sakura's thoughts where rudely interrupted as a kunai whizzed at her. She jerked her head back and the kunai only scraped her. Had she been a second slower, she would have had one blind eye. Glaring at Ashi, she threw some kunai's back in response. She was forced to retreat on her slug as her creature was winning the worm over, making the worm unsteady ground to battle on. Ashi had a hard time commanding his worm, as the worm seemed to shake in anger, yet also in fear. Sakura stood still, frowning and observing her enemy.

"_Let's see" Ashi mused out loud, hoping to provoke an early fight, "you are known for your fox abilities" He locked eyes with Naruto. "But your aggressive impulsive style of fighting doesn't interest me" Naruto tensed, and clenched his hand into fist. But did nothing._

_His eyes went on, and locked with Sasuke's._

"_The Uchiha who killed his own brother" his grey eyes held Sasuke's dark ones, "interesting, but not enough. I don't like snakes. Besides, you remind me to much of myself" Sasuke tensed and narrowed his eyes. Ashi ignored him. _

Why _had_ he chosen her to fight? Why her? He had told them that the other didn't interest him, yet could there be another reason? He had called Naruto's fight style aggressive and impulsive, and Sasuke had reminded him of himself.  
She took a moment to think about Ashi's own fighting style.  
She guessed he was right, it was the same in some ways. Yet, Sasuke could be more impulsive when driven by emotions, Ashi seemed to be able to control himself despite his anger, and Naruto….Wait a minute.  
From the minute they started fighting Ashi had provoked her, testing her, finding where her emotions lay. From every slip she had made, he had immediately taken the opportunity. Could it be that he knew every move she made because of her calm and collectiveness? Maybe, he tried to make an opening with insults, yet couldn't deal with strong outburst of emotions?  
She narrowed her eyes, time to test out her theory. She had to, if this was to continue like this then it would surely end in a draw. She did not want that, she wanted to complete her mission.  
Knowing Ashi had trouble with his own creature she took a moment to calm. She closed her eyes and searched in herself. She knew Sasuke's arrival had made a crack in her 'wall" she was not afraid to admit that now. She breathed out steadily, knowing she was taking a risk, sinking in deep mediation in a raging battle was not a good idea.  
"Keep him busy," she commanded her slug, which made a sound in understanding.

"What is she doing?" Naruto exclaimed confused, she was just standing there!  
Sasuke shook his head frowning. He didn't understand either.

Naruto clenched his hands.

"What do we do?" he asked, his eyes trained on the battle scene.  
"All we _can _do is trust her," Sasuke stated, and Naruto nodded.

They didn't like this, they didn't like this at all.

Sakura pictured her emotions in a shape, a shape which looked exactly like her. A trick she had to control them completely.  
_Soon she saw herself, bruised, scarred and with a pleading look on her face, yet "her" eyes seemed defeated. The Sakura form was bound by the wrist, which where bleeding. Yes, her emotion had put up a fight, returning and resurfacing, but she had locked them in the end. Inner Sakura was imprisoned on the wall of her mind, even Inner Sakura looked defeated, pained, her wrist where stained by blood because of her resent out burst. _

Sakura flinched as a cold suddenly seemed to flow through her veins. Every time she meditated, or where in deep thought, the same cold seemed to spread from her heart. Sakura ignored it as she concentrated more deeply, unconsciously frowning as she did so.

_Yes, there it was. A few cracks in the chains that held her deepest emotions. Unwillingly, she reached out. A pale, cold hand appeared in her vision, it grabbed the chain of the Sakura on the floor and gave a little pull, momentarily opening it slightly. It was all it took…_

Sakura opened her bright green eyes. Passion filled them as she looked for Ashi. He was distracted in his efforts to keep his worm under his command, but to no avail. Suddenly the worm disappeared in a giant puff of smoke, leaving Ashi standing there alone on the battle field.

"You can stay, I'll take care of this," Sakura said, and discovered to her dismay, that it lacked the normal icy tone it usually had. Her voice seemed as fierce as she felt, and she saw both Sasuke's as Naruto's head snap up. So, they had heard had they…

"Ashi!" she yelled to him, making her enemy look up surprised. Sakura felt good, it felt good to release her emotions again, she felt pain because of the knowledge that she would lock them up as soon as this was over.

"Your keeping me from my mission!" she yelled to him, as she grabbed two kunai's from her pouch. She landed softly and immediately charged at him.

"Prepare for pain, bastard," she hissed lowly, as she narrowed her eyes. Ashi's eyes widened in shock, but he quickly grabbed two kunai's of his own.

_I don't care about pain, as long as I hurt him, as long as I complete this mission. I will **not** be useless!_

She lashed out with her kunai, vaguely aware that they where battling in front of Sasuke and Naruto's noses, but not caring. Ashi blocked it, his own face impassive. Sakura growled at him, and lashed out with the other kunai. He blocked that as well, and she used the distraction to kick him. Suddenly all her emotions seemed to much as Sakura found herself unable to control them any longer.

_The Sakura yelled out as she broke her chains. Her yell, filled with desperation, yet also determination and fury, echoed in the corridors of her mind.. Echoed in her blood._

With a mighty yell, akin of those of her emotions, Sakura attacked ignoring Ashi's kunai which he buried in her arm. She yelled almost hysterical as she kept lashing out, ignoring any attack Ashi wounded her with. Ashi stumbled back as she kept lashing out to him, ripping open his shirt and flesh. Sakura looked directly in his eyes and saw raw panic there.

_Got you, bastard._

Smiling wickedly at him, she threw away one kunai and hit him hard with her fist. Ashi landed on his back, and stared at her as she stood before him. Towering over him, Sakura grabbed her last kunai with both her hands. She looked him directly in the eyes as she prepared to control her emotions again.

_The Sakura let out a agonising heart breaking scream as the cold hands grabbed her wrist again. She struggled as the hands dragged her back to her broken chains once again, who had melted together leaving only a few cracks._

Ashi stared in horror as he saw her eyes flash furiously with emotion before dulling, flashing again but the cold he saw in her seemed to win. Sakura raised her kunai above her head.

_The Sakura got tired as the hand ruthlessly continued dragging her towards the chains. She watched in desperation and panic as the hand locked one of her wrists._

Ashi knew he was going to die. Her eyes seemed cold, and slowly turning lifeless again as she gazed at him. She had every intention of completing her mission, and if that meant killing him, she would not hesitate to do so. Sakura watched with impassive eyes as Ashi seemed paralysed in fear. He was bleeding heavily, but didn't seem to notice as he trembled, his eyes wide as he only watched.

_The Sakura cried out as the hand caught her other wrist. Hopelessly she watched as the hand locked her other wrist as well. Tears leaking out of her eyes constantly. Sakura withdrew herself from her mind, leaving her emotions cold, bitter, shivering, crying…_

"Any last words?" she asked in monotone. Ashi only looked at her as her kunai raised a little higher. Her weight shifted backwards as she prepared for the final strike.

"**No!"** a desperate voice called out. Surprised and frowning, Sakura straightened again. A girl with dark brown almost black hair fell over Ashi, covering his chest. Her eyes where tightly closed as she tensed, prepared for the pain she was supposed to be feeling.

Sakura gazed at the young woman with uncaring eyes, feeling more powerful as she towered above her and Ashi.

Ashi seemed to snap out of his trance like state, as he scowled down to the girl on top of him.

"Monoko, get of me," he said warningly. The girl sat back on her knees and gazed into his eyes for a moment. Then suddenly she turned to Sakura looking directly into her eyes. Sakura was mildly surprised since the colour of her eyes weren't normal. The part that should've been white was black, as her pupil was of a deep golden colour.

"Please," she begged Sakura, "please don't kill him"

Sakura gazed at her silently, her face revealing nothing.

"How did you get in?" she asked in monotone. Both Naruto as Sasuke wondered the same. They hadn't been able to break through, yet she did, seemingly. Monoko seemed to hesitate, glancing back at Ashi.

"Don't say anything Monoko," Ashi ordered her, and looked Sakura directly in her eyes, "your battle is with me,"

Sakura nodded, but Monoko shook her head.

"Please, I'll do anything," she pleaded desperate, "it isn't his fault he-"

"Shut up Monoko," Ashi ordered her sternly, Monoko paid no heed to him as she kept looking in Sakura's eyes. Suddenly the world around Sakura seemed to fade as she could only see those golden eyes. _Let me know your secrets…_ She whispered although her lips where unmoving and Sakura felt her entire being wanting to comply. She shook her head slightly. No way. _Let me see the real you, the one beneath the weapon. _How did she know that? No, she was not going to give in, to hell with her, Ashi was going to die…

"Please Sakura!" Monoko suddenly exclaimed, obviously knowing her thoughts, "I beg of you, especially **you** should understand! Don't let me turn into you!"

Sakura froze as she stared at the now crying girl although she wasn't hiccupping or sobbing. Ashi was frowning behind her, somehow also touched by her words. Sakura looked icily at the girl.

"I ask you again, how did you get in?" she asked neutrally, completely ignoring the emotional outburst.

Monoko bit her bottom lip as her wide eyes stared at Sakura. Sakura saw the world disappear again as she heard the whisper. _Let me know you…_ Like hell. _Confine in me…_

"Is it a bloodline limit?" Sakura asked in monotone as she ignored the warm presence the girl seemed to radiate. Monoko nodded. Ashi glared behind her, but he was ignored as the girls where locked in a staring contest.

"You used to be like me," Monoko challenged, not even thinking about giving up her position from Ashi's side. Sakura nodded, briefly yet her eyes still seemed dead as if Monoko's words didn't make impact at all.

"Don't kill him," Monoko pleaded again. Before Sakura could respond, Ashi got on his feet, ignoring Monoko's protest. Blood was oozing out of his wounds, colouring the grass. Sakura directed her attention to him again. Ashi's eyes where blazing, as he grabbed one kunai with a blood soaked, trembling hand.

"Your fight….is…with me," he said, trying to be strong but failing slightly as exhaustion combined with pain form his wounds weakened him.

Sakura nodded, her back straight as she ignored the pleading stare in of Naruto. She knew Naruto didn't like to kill, and didn't like seeing her kill. Sasuke stood besides him slightly frowning as he took in every single detail of what was going on before him. Sakura noted that the wall still stood, still separating her form her team mates. Although this hadn't been such a problem, Ashi had worn her out, and now she was outnumbered. But seeing Ashi's condition, Sakura did not worry. Directing her gaze back to Ashi, she focussed solemnly on the mission.

"Your hardly a fight," she stated suddenly. The cold in her voice seemed to freeze her opponent but it would probably be his pride. Sakura only frowned so slightly it was hardly seen. Maybe it hadn't been such wise idea to release her emotions. Although it had felt good, the pain was as new as the cuts on her body from the fight, and she had the urge to behave arrogant. Like Sasuke used to be.

Monoko finally got up and moved in front of Ashi. Ashi called her name in objection but she paid him no heed.

"Sakura, please let him live," she pleaded again, yet her voice was even stronger then moments ago. She felt her team mates eyes on her, but as she had done since the beginning, she ignored them.

"I need to complete my mission," Sakura stated. She knew she had created an opening, and she knew Monoko knew as well. Ashi's eyes widened before they narrowed in hate.

"I will never betray my friends," he stated strongly despite his injuries. Monoko suddenly turned and glared fiercely at the man she loved.

"They left you here!" she accused.

"Because they knew I could handle it, because _they_ trust me," Ashi bit back.

Sakura knew she had to come in between and kill Ashi as swiftly as she knew she could. Yet somehow, the golden pleading eyes of the brunette before her flashed through her mind. She remembered Naruto's words, as he had spoken to her when she had killed for the seventh time. _I won't kill if I won't have to._ She remembered how his blue eyes had flashed in emotion and kindness he had managed to keep, partly thanks to Hinata. _I hope you won't either, or else you'll truly be lost…_ He had added, and his voice had betrayed the pain she saw in his eyes now everyday. Naruto hadn't known how his words touched her, as her walls hadn't been as strong as they where now. Unconsciously she had promised him not to. Frowning because of her weakness that prevented her from continuing this mission quickly, Sakura could only watch.

"I trust you too Ashi, but what your doing is _wrong_," Monoko objected.

_Please Sasuke-kun. _Sakura blinked, hoping to clear her head from _that_ memory. In a way, she knew she respected the girl for going against the love of her life, willing to be hated for his own good. Sakura had been weaker, she had given in at the end, pleading Sasuke to take her with him if she couldn't change his mind.

Sakura watched as Monoko fell to the ground after a hard slap from Ashi. Sakura could see it didn't hurt, as it hadn't been it's purpose to hurt her body. But the hurt that the girl radiated, as she stared up from the ground to Ashi's panting form. Somehow the helplessness of the girl, the way she opened up to him touched Sakura. Unwillingly she looked in Ashi's eyes, and saw what she hadn't wanted to see. Ashi loved her, Ashi loved Monoko. Yet he was still willing to choose his friends over her…He was willing to follow his friends…_his revenge_…..over Monoko….._over Sakura…_Ashi's grey eyes looked impassively down on Monoko…._Sasuke's dark eyes had been cold…_

Suddenly Sakura couldn't take it anymore. Narrowing her eyes she took one step aggressively towards her enemy._ Sakura cried out as she struggled against the chains demanding to help, wanting to help Monoko, needing to…_

"Fool!" she spat at him. Shocked they all looked at her, but Sakura paid them no heed.

"Can't you see that she loves you more then life itself? Can't you see that your "friends" if you insist on calling them, left you to do their dirty work? And it doesn't seem like the first time either" she argued calmly with him, yet her eyes weren't as dead as they used to be.

"Sakura" Sasuke breathed and then smirked, "so there is life after al,"

Naruto only glanced at him before looking back, yet hope was once again shining in Naruto's eyes.

Ashi looked shocked for a minute, before he narrowed his eyes.

"It's none of your business, why don't you kill me so you can complete the mission?" he asked her looking in her eyes. Sakura noticed that he was avoiding to look at Monoko.

"And leave her with grief?" Sakura asked. Ashi opened his mouth but Sakura shook her head, her back straightening as the one emotion raged clear above the others she felt. Pride.

"Do not be mistaken," she said icily, her eyes dead as her emotions where still under control, "I am a Konoha ninja, and must act like one. It is not good for Konoha's reputation to have stories spread about one of their ninja's being cold hearted enough to kill a man when he's harmless,"

Yes, Konoha above everything, she must not forget who's weapon she was…

"I won't let down the wall," Ashi stated as his grey eyes turned into steel, "You'll have to kill me first,"

"No! Please Ashi," Monoko's voice had a new sound as desperation mixed with love. Ashi flinched as he clenched his hands into fist. Monoko quickly ran up to him, and threw her arms around him, hugging him from behind.

Both Sasuke as Sakura tensed in memory.

"Monoko…" Ashi whispered before he stiffened and continued, "Let go of me Monoko, I'm no going to betray them. Even if it means my death, I will not betray them!"

Suddenly Monoko's golden eyes flashed brightly as she released him roughly, making him tumble forwards thanks to his weakened state.

"Fine!" she hissed in a voice that made even Naruto flinch. Stepping away from him she glared at Ashi.

"If you want to die so badly, go ahead! Just die! I'll just turn into her, she's defeated you hasn't she? Maybe I'll be above you, maybe I'll enjoy killing in some sick, twisted way!" she yelled, fury overruling her actions, "I _know_ she was kind, cheerful and optimistic. I've seen it, and I know the pain she has been through because some of it I feel right now! But you don't understand, so go ahead! Just be the same bastard as that Sasuke guy was and leave me!"

Her golden eyes where bright as tears made the gold stand out even more. She looked Sakura in the eye and took another step backwards.

"Go ahead and kill him," she said strongly although her voice wavered, "I give up,"

Somehow, Sakura felt slightly offended. Not only that, but this delay was taking her longer then she had thought, it was time to finally end things.

"Very well," Sakura said calmly as if she was talking about a business deal in stead of the death of Ashi, "I'll tell you one more time Ashi, drop the wall"

"And betray my friends?" Ashi asked, yet his eyes didn't look as sure as before.

"You sure they are your friends?" Sasuke suddenly asked. Surprised they looked at him. Apparently Ashi and Monoko had forgotten about her team mates. Sakura snorted before swirling a kunai around her finger. She would give Sasuke one shot, after that, Ashi was dead.

Ashi hesitated briefly, but then nodded.

"So friends leave each other behind?" Sasuke asked one eyebrow raised as he crossed his arms, "Fe, they're just using you, your pathetic,"

"And that's coming from you?" Ashi asked sceptical.

Sasuke just smirked.

"Imagine," he drawled.

Ashi glared at him but then turned back to Sakura, obviously still willing to die. Monoko turned her back towards him, her shaking shoulders the only sign that she was crying for she made no sound. Sakura straightened her back, her eyes boring into Ashi as her hands where hanging by her side, her posture gave her a superior air. Naruto stood frowning, as he had the feeling he was no part into this. Sasuke sighed, and closed his eyes, preparing himself for what he was about to do. He had let Sakura down once, and he knew she didn't want to kill him, so he was prepared to open himself up if that meant not letting her down again. Annoyed by himself and his sudden sentimental emotions Sasuke looked up.

"I let Sakura die," he said strongly. He ignored Sakura who stood remarkably still as if she was a statue in stead of a living being, and Naruto and Monoko who both flinched, his attention directed only at Ashi.

"Are you willing to let Monoko die as well?"

His words struck as Ashi tensed noticeably. Naruto glanced as Sasuke, a frown on his face as he wondered what caused this sudden straightforwardness.

"Of course he will," it was Monoko's bitter voice which cut through air and it seemed also through Ashi who shivered.

"Monoko…"

"If you care about her," Naruto suddenly said, meddling as well, "You let that wall down and let her live,"

Ashi stared at Naruto, his grey eyes troubled, then his eyes snapped back to Sakura who had suddenly become alive.

"I did this to myself, but you might think twice before doing this to her," she stated coldly and then looked at Monoko.

"Then again, it looks like she already chose to kill herself," she added as in afterthought.

Ashi followed her gaze to a Monoko who stood still, to still. Slowly he took a few paces towards her, and stretched out his hand to touch her shoulder.

"Do you care?" Monoko asked, and Ashi shivered as her voice too had become dead, "Just die and leave me be,"

Ashi stared at her, as his grey eyes became misty. Had he done this? He wondered. Was it his fault that she wanted to do this for herself?

Suddenly he felt very alone as he glanced at Sasuke helplessly.

"Drop the wall," Sasuke responded simply and shrugged carelessly, "To show that you do care"

With a defeated nod, Ashi formed hand seals. His grey eyes where directed on the ground, so he missed Naruto's smile, Monoko's hopeful look and Sasuke and Sakura's monotone stares. With a yell, which was slightly tinged by the sound of tears in his voice, he slammed his hand on the ground. Carefully, Naruto took one step forward before nodding to Sakura. Monoko turned and ran to Ashi who awaited her. The Konoha ninja's prepared to leave, ignored by the Ashi and Monoko who where busy holding each other, until Naruto suddenly stopped.

"How did you get through the wall?" he asked, and Monoko looked up wiping away tears from her eyes. Ashi had been on time.

"You can't get through the wall with violent intentions against Ashi," Monoko explained, "I wanted to save him so my heart was filled with worry for him, I had no intention of hurting him so the wall allowed me to pass,"

The three Konoha ninja's nodded in understanding, Naruto waved, and they where gone.

"I didn't even get the chance to thank them," Monoko whispered.

"You didn't have to," assured Ashi.

"Let's hurry, we've lost enough time as it is," Sakura said, her voice the same as they used to be. Sasuke and Naruto nodded. Sakura turned her head back to before her, her mind only on the mission. Sasuke smirked.

He knew the fight with Ashi had left him a opening, an opening he was planning on using sometime in the future.

_**To be continued.**_

**I know I've not updated in a long time, but I have been busy. I hope I'll update sooner in the future. Yet, I hope some of you will be kind enough to leave one of their ideas in heir review because I'm lacking inspiration.**

**Until next time.**

**Gasha Aisu.**


	8. Blood and fighting

_I know it's been long, to long. Please forgive me, but I'm only human. _

The kunai chapter 8: Blood and fighting.

By Gasha Aisu.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Silently the three continued their journey. The woods around them gave them enough cover, yet also created opportunities for traps. The three were focussed at they continued on, Sasuke's sharingan activated.

"We should stop for the night, high chances are that our enemy is doing the same. No use exhausting ourselves," Sasuke stated, and with a angry growl, yet still with a nod Naruto agreed.

Sakura sighed before stopping on a suitable spot, a peaceful clearing, waiting for her team mates to come. Truthfully, she did want to stop. Sakura needed to meditate, make sure her cracks in her mask, her shield wouldn't get larger. Both Sasuke as Naruto rolled out their sleeping bags, and with a sigh Sakura quickly gathered some wood. When Sasuke lit the fire and Naruto took out his food, Sakura placed herself with her back against the tree. Closing her eyes, she felt herself sink again.

_She reached out and her cold fingers ran across the battered chains. The Sakura, her emotions, looked up with glazed green eyes. Seeing the red eyes she figured she cried again, for hours. It explained the slightly saddened feeling threatening to overcome the normal emptiness inside of her. Her cold fingers reached up to the Sakura's neck, curling around it. Her hand was steady, yet didn't tighten. The Sakura's eyes flashed mockingly. She still couldn't do it. She still couldn't kill that part of her, her emotions. _

_Calmly she looked over the chains once again, making them the best she could before she straightened. There, behind her emotions, was inner Sakura. Defeated and chained to the wall, her head hung for she lost her will to fight long ago._

_Suddenly she was drawn back._

Grabbing her kunai she had it at his throat before he could do anything. It was only then that Sakura noticed that it was Sasuke who had pulled her back. Strange, she didn't think he would do that. His dark eyes gazed at her, and it was only now that she noticed he had bandages in his hands. Her eyes trailed back to his eyes again. He was silent for a moment.  
Then without a word he reached out and gently grabbed her arm. Somehow, Sakura couldn't bring herself to pull away, and the kunai fell useless from her grip. But it didn't matter, her wounds needed to be taken care of anyway, it didn't matter who did it.

She was surprised at the gentleness of his touches as he took care of her, smearing something on her wound on her arm, and then bandaging it. She could only watch him.

_The Sakura reached out, desperate to feel him, to see him. The chains made dangerous sounds and inner Sakura awakened. She urged the emotions on, who were more desperate then before to break free._

Sakura stiffened as he ran his fingers down her arm. Slowly he turned her so that her back was facing him. She sat stiffly, but didn't move away. Apparently the fight with Ashi had done more damage then she had thought. For not a word of protest left her mouth.

"Relax," he whispered in her ear, before he began massaging her shoulders, "It won't work if you won't relax,"

His whispered words did something to her, and Sakura struggled with her emotions. She needed to pull away, he was coming too close. Yet she seemed unable to, as she sat although stiffly, and didn't even told him to stop.

_The Sakura sighed as light finally reached her white face again._

"Why are you doing this?" Sakura asked, simply needing a reason. If he had none, she would distance herself again. She still could, he had no control over her. She would not allow him to.

_Cruelly she reached out and smacked the Sakura back again. The chains mended again. _

"You will be slowed down if your muscles are sore tomorrow," Sasuke stated. Sakura nodded and relaxed. It was slightly painful, for her muscles were indeed sore, but it was pleasantly. It was hard not to enjoy it. She convinced herself that it was only practical, but her body seemed to disagree. It was pure heaven, and Sakura couldn't help but wonder how he could give her this pleasure with hands made to kill.

"Besides, you deserve it," Sasuke added boldly, and she stiffened again. But his hands…they were so heavenly that she found herself relaxing again, cursing herself for her weakness. She knew what he was doing. She knew he was deliberately doing this so that the cracks wouldn't mend again, but she was powerless to stop it.

Sasuke smirked as he knew her eyes closed, and she relaxed into him.

_The Sakura wanted to enjoy this, she needed to live again. Sasuke would save her, he always had and he would do it again. Crying out his name, she struggled against the chains, her wrist bleeding._

"_Sasuke…_" Sakura sighed, her eyes closed. One hand kept massaging her, the other trailed upwards, caressing the skin of her neck. It was so hard to fight it, and she almost stopped fighting.

Sasuke looked briefly at Naruto, who nodded and went for a walk. Smirking, Sasuke went back to his pleasant task, enjoying it more then he should've. Unable to help himself he leaned towards her, shifting so that he was against her. His hands urging her to relax against him. He knew it was working, he had heard the emotions in her voice when she uttered his name.

Sakura was stubborn and refused to give in. Although everything in her being urged her to. Yet she was powerless as she slowly leaned back, almost shyly. Old Sakura was resurfacing again. One arm sneaked around her, the other ran through her hair. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Sakura…" Sasuke breathed in her ear and she shivered.

_You're annoying…_shot through her, reminding her.

He was part of the reason she refused to be weak again.

Her eyes shot open and she stiffened again. What was she doing? What was she allowing? Had she learned nothing in the years of quiet solitude? Had she learned absolutely nothing? She was **not** going to **allow **this!

"You're too late Sasuke," she told him, her monotone voice returning as she made a move to get up again. Sasuke grunted and seemed unwilling to let her go, but he did so anyway. Perhaps he didn't want to betray her trust, perhaps he didn't want to appear incontroll,but whater it was it didn't matter, she didn't care. Standing up, she looked down on him for a moment, before turning away again. She didn't like what she had seen in his eyes. Disappointment, guilt, determination, and other emotions he shouldn't have for her. She didn't like what she had seen in the shadows…it gave her hope again.

"I won't stop trying," he warned her impassively, before getting up as well and stating, "I'm going to find Naruto," She nodded and he was gone. Leaving her as empty and alone as before. Only slightly annoyed at herself, but even that faded as her eyes dimmed.

o.0.o.

Sakura couldn't sleep.

Which was odd, since she normally forced herself to. But now….she just had to much on her mind. Drawing her knees up and resting her elbow on them, she locked her hands together and turned to stare at Sasuke. How was it that he had been able to get so close? Why had she allowed it? Was it because she had seen herself, her old foolish self, in Monoko and now wished she could turn back? Was it because Ashi felt the same, that she thought that maybe, just maybe, Sasuke would love her as well?

Her eyes narrowed and she wondered why…why was he so determent to…

Well it didn't matter anyway. She was still the weapon, and weapons didn't dwell on useless emotions. She would forget what happened. Determent she sat back and closed her eyes. It didn't matter, she would not repeat the same mistake again. He would not get so close again.

She never noticed Sasuke staring at her for she fell asleep.

0.o.0.

The sound of a kunai being thrown was their only warning. But it was the only warning they needed. As the kunai's hit their target, their bodies turned into wooden logs.

Frowning, one of the three ninja's hidden in the bushes turned around to look and was met by the foot of Naruto. He yelled alerting the others and two looked up to a punch and a elbow from Sasuke and Sakura. Now in the open, the ninja's had no choice but to fight back, abandoning their previous ideas.

As the battle raged on, the three found that they were outnumbered. Naruto was fighting five, managing only because of his clones. Sasuke was fighting three, one on his left, and one on his right, one in front. Every time the boys left an opening, they got hit from different angles, making it hard to resume fighting again. Slowly the ninja's tired and weakened them.

Sakura was steadily slicing through ninja's who met her. She never stopped moving, her eyes cold as she found the weak spots with practised ease. Sakura paid no heed to pity, she didn't mind that she had to slice their throats, and she ignored the pain from the hits they did make. The ninja's fell in even numbers, and was never on a spot long enough to give them a chance to corner her. She was taking care of their number, making their chances higher, it didn't matter that she was disposing of the weaker ones.

Sakura jumped and suffered the attack of throwing stars and kunai's, but she ignored them as she attacked the one who had thrown them. Blood fell down besides her feet, but Sakura didn't notice the blood loss and twisted to slice yet another throat. She was used to pain, and could stand it as long as she had too.

While she stabbed yet another enemy, her eyes drifted of to her team mates. Naruto had successfully killed three, and was now fighting the two stronger ones. Sasuke seemed to be unlucky enough, and was fighting the two strongest of the group. Both the boys were bleeding heavily.

Sakura threw her body to the side, and tackled one ninja in the progress. Swiftly she stabbed a kunai, still her favourite weapon, through the guys head. Twisting her body so that she had a good grip, she swung her feet up and locked her knees behind an enemies head. Without making a sound, she forcefully swung her legs forward, making his head crash with the ground, before a quick twist broke his neck.

A female ninja charged at Naruto who just barely managed to dodge her poisonous dagger. Sakura figured that he could handle the situation and directed her eyes to Sasuke.

Sasuke had managed to kill one of the stronger ninja's. Sasuke didn't seem to tire, but he was to caught up in the two he was fighting to notice a third sprinting his way until it was to late. Without thinking, Sakura took of ignoring any of the other enemies. A female ninja stood her way, but Sakura ducked low, avoiding her weaponand managing to burry yet another kunai in her side.

Naruto's _rasengan_ took care of the female ninja. Naruto turned to face four others who had gathered to attack him together. His blue eyes hardened before they turned red. Naruto was to busy to save his team mate.

Sasuke's red sharingan eyes widened when he saw the third, but the other two prevented him from taking action. It was obviously planned, as new jutsu's were released. The charging ninja took out his poisonous weapon, and his face twisted in a wicked expression. Sasuke fought against the jutsu and managed to shake one off, killing the one who controlled it. But another took his place, and another jutsu, a stronger one, held him firmly in place.

Suddenly Sakura was in front of Sasuke, her kunai ready.

_I must protect Sasuke!_

Her green eyes narrowed, and she didn't even think as of _why_ she was so determent to protect him. If he was to weak to take care of himself, then he was only a hindrance to the village, as she had once been. At least, that was what she should've been thinking, had she acted like she normally did. She was changing, although she didn't notice.

_I won't let him hurt Sasuke!_

Sakura didn't think, she just acted. And her arm shot out as if on it's own, taking care of the previous threat with another thrown weapon. But another had already reached Sasuke, and there was no way to prevent him from killing him… Sasuke gritted his teeth as he stood frozen in a jutsu, unable to brake it. The jutsu was one of the stronger ones, and although it was taking it's toll on its owner, it was highly effective. The ninja grinned a wicked grin, as he ignored the pain and the blood that came from and with the jutsu. This enemy was prepared to die if it meant taking Sasuke with him.

Sakura didn't think.

Sakura wasn't driven by logic as she normally was.

She never noticed she moved.

She never noticed any of her actions.

She never knew that her emotions had been released.

All she knew was that Sasuke would _not_ be hurt.

Suddenly a sharp pain came form her back, and she was gazing at Sasuke's surprised eyes. Sakura coughed out blood, as her eyes dimmed. Time seemed to slow as her knees bend. Slowly she fell to the ground, her pink hair dancing in the air, her headband slipping form her silken locks. Her eyes never left Sasuke's as she fell.

Last thing she saw was Sasuke breaking the hold of the jutsu.

Before darkness consumed her.

_Will it be continued?_

_I know I know, it's a short ending especially since you had to wait so long. But the story writes itself, and I think this ending it fine the way it is. I kind of like the idea of Sakura dying here, but you probably won't be satisfied with it, will you?_

_Tell me what you think, and I'll decide whether I'll let her live or not._

_Until next time,_

_Gasha Aisu._

_(yes, I know I'm evil ) _


	9. Blood and Confusion

The kunai chapter eight: Blood and confusion.

By Gasha Aisu.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_A/N: special thanks to "charl" who gave me the longest review in my life, and bothered to tell me that he/she/it loves this story. This chapter especially **for you**! (By the way, I'm female, so I don't think "dude" is appropriate /smile/) _

Sasuke watched her fall with wide eyes. Naruto stilled in battle, despite the danger. And all seemed in to go in slow mode.

Her hair dancing around her. Her hands unclenching and releasing the weapon she had, had in her hand.

Her eyes half lidded, directed directly into Sasuke's eyes. Her eyes softening before they dimmed.

Naruto standing shocked, completely still. His eyes not saddened, for he could not understand nor believe what happened.

Sasuke yelling her name, his eyes widening in what could've been panic had anger not clouded it. Naruto finally understanding and yelling as well, his eyes turning as red as Sasuke's.

Sasuke breaking the hold the jutsu had on him and grabbing his windmill and speeding at her killer. Naruto baring his clawed hands and speeding at a group of enemies.

Then sound and feeling returned, easing the time back into it's normal pace. Sasuke was hardly aware of it, as his narrowed eyes only saw those who had to _die_. His windmill claimed the first victim, but Sasuke was cold to the feared look in his enemies eyes. The feeling of skin slicing open and seeing the blood stain the windmill he had in his hand, it all didn't matter, it all was useless.

He failed to bring back Sakura. She died still being what he had forced her to be. Even though _she_ actually made herself like this, he knew _he_ was responsible. Now he would never be able to fix his mistake.

Naruto felt the skin being ripped open, he felt the blood gushing over his hands, but it seemed so unimportant now. Sakura would never be the same, he would never have his friend back… Just as he turned his murderous eyes to another group of, now disturbed, enemies he suddenly saw Hinata flash before his eyes. No, he would not go on a killer rampage even though Sakura died. He didn't want to change, he didn't want to be bitter. Suddenly feeling cold and unfeeling, Naruto just stood. The blood was still dripping of his hands, but they were normal now, as were his eyes. The kyuubi protested, but it fell on deaf ears. Naruto watched, detached, as Sasuke continued. The boy never made a sound as his steel flashed quick and deadly. Now it was more clear then ever that Sasuke used to be evil.

Yet somehow, Naruto failed to feel sorry for his enemies.

o.0.o.

Pain.

Pain…on her back.

Burning.

Burning in her lungs, she needed to breathe.

Yet as she tried she swallowed blood and immediately broke in a coughing fit. Slowly her surroundings came back to her. The grass the was lying on, and was tickling her nose. The small breeze that ruffled her hair and brought the smell of blood with it.

Slowly she blinked.

Blood. She was used to it, but only now it brought a slight frown on her face. Were Naruto and Sasuke hurt?

Another weak cough.

The ground shaking slightly with footsteps of running people. Someone standing near her. A enemy. It was coming closer…

She needed to defeat her enemies, only then could she protect her village. She needed to help Sasuke and Naruto, they were outnumbered by far.

The enemy was now within her range.

Could she move?

Pain.

But her muscles seemed to work.

A weapon, the one she dropped, near her hand.

Pain on her back, making it difficult to move.

She needed to move. Pain didn't matter, it was unimportant. It didn't matter if she suffered. She needed to move.

Blood lot's of blood, and a lot of her.

Darkness came for a second, but she blinked it away. Her fingers slowly curling around her weapon.

Sakura never really knew she moved, it was instinct that drove her for her enemy had discovered she was still alive.

Still alive.

But her enemy was now slowly falling to the ground. Sakura coughed weakly again, her arm falling with the enemy, for her kunai was still buried in him. Her favourite weapon.  
Breathing heavily, but not moving from her position, her green eyes slowly, coolly, took in the situation. Her arm stilled at her side as her kunai slipped out the enemy before he hit the ground. With one knee on the ground, and one in front of her, she sat crouched yet still ready for battle if necessary.

Sasuke's windmill was red, and he didn't seem to tire. There was a white fury coming from him that confused Sakura. Did he care that much? Naruto. Naruto was standing, looking surprised at Sasuke with a detached expression. Only when a enemy came to close, did Naruto move. He took out the enemy just as fast as Sasuke. Then, Naruto was forced into more action as finally all of the enemies, about 17, attacked.

They needed her.

One hand supported itself on her raised knee as she slowly stood up. Then she closed her eyes.

"_I need to keep moving,"_

_The Sakura looked up from her chained position. Inner Sakura raised her head._

"_Give me a reason, besides duty, to move this dieing beaten body,"_

_The Sakura nodded, and the chains once again released her._

Sakura opened her eyes and looked once more.

Only now did she see the tears gathering at the corner of Naruto's eyes. Only now did she see the pain in Sasuke's eyes. Only now, was it important. She was releasing her emotions to much and too fast. Yet a ninja's strength lied in their emotions and their will to continue living, or completing her purpose. If Sakura wouldn't do this, if Sakura wouldn't show her emotions this, then her body would simply be useless. Then she would be a bother once again.

_The Sakura was brutally smashed back, but it didn't seem to mind. Tears were gathering at the corner of her eyes, but her eyes stood determent. Then the Sakura closed her eyes and the chains glowed. Inner Sakura did the same. _

"_Please," the Sakura said calmly, "They're still important. Save them. Don't let them get hurt too much,"_

"_Only the village matters,"_

_The Sakura looked up. Her eyes more calm then ever seen to the outside world, and even Sakura herself was surprised about how calm her emotions were._

"_If that was true, you would let them do this themselves. They're strong and they would survive, but they would get hurt badly. And even though it doesn't compromise the mission, it **does** matter," The Sakura replied._

_It was silenced for a while, and when she spoke again, it gave off more power then ever before, even more then in her last fight._

"_But they do. Sasuke and Naruto **matter**, I **won'**t let them get hurt,"_

When Sakura opened her eyes, they were completely calm and detached. Finally she found the will to lift her tired body, and the grabbed to kunai. With a pained grunt, she jumped high in the air, finishing off two enemies for the surprised Naruto.

She landed softly, but still felt it through her complete body. Pain.

She needed to hurry.

Before darkness could take her, Sakura took off. Her arms stretched out behind her, as her eyes slowly filled with passion. One kunai was thrown,while grabbing one kunai with both her hands she selected her target.

There was one men Sasuke hadn't been able to defeat from the start. He was twice as big as Sakura was, and had more chakra then both her as Sasuke. But Sakura was a medical ninja, and she knew were to hit him to kill him. Keeping her eyes on his shoulder blades, she increased speed.

A ninja yelled out to warn him, but Naruto was more quick then him, silencing him before he could fully out the warning.

Sasuke was fencing of both him as another, keeping on defence for he had no opportunity for attack. He would seriously be hurt if she wouldn't hurry.

Allowing more passion to take her, Sakura once again increased speed. She didn't know why Sasuke seemed to be the only one having trouble until her eyes glanced around. Everyone of the ninja's seemed focussed on Sasuke, and she understood why. They all seemed to have some kind of seal.

They were Orichimaru's men. Apparently he hadn't taken it lightly when Sasuke left him to avenge his family.

The men Sasuke had been battling from the start was in his final stage of his seal.

Determent Sakura raised her kunai.

A men called out before Naruto could stop him, and the huge men turned to look behind him, while fending of Sasuke.

Sakura jumped, and her body screamed at her. Sweat and blood were making her hair stick to her face and neck, but Sakura ignored it. Wind cooled her heated and feverish body as she slowly lowered towards her target. The height had helped her escape her enemies gaze. Sasuke kept him busy, making it impossible for him to escape, yet he didn't seem to know she was alive yet, so he as well had missed her. Sakura's eyes turned cold, as her hands stopped shaking from exhaustion.

She landed softly and immediately ran to him. Silently she flung herself forward and buried her kunai between his shoulder blades. She missed by inches, for her vision was blurry because of her injuries. The man cried out and cursed like a wild animal. Sasuke looked surprised for a moment, before he attacked again to save her.

Sakura still hung on her kunai, never releasing it and never getting out of harms way. Blood was flowing over her hands and staining her shirt. The enemy turned around wildly, and although her bruised body flung around, he only managed to hurt himself, for the kunai was buried to deep and her hold was too strong. Finally he turned around so fast and strong that her hands slipped because of the blood that had made the metal slippery. Yet the man only managed to kill himself, for the kunai sliced to the side because of her weight and force of the turn, killing him before he even hit the ground. Sakura slowly closed her eyes as she flew through the air, and knew she would feel terrible pain when she hit the ground.

But something soft, safe and warm caught her. And in surprised Sakura opened her eyes, although slowly. Dark eyes met her, and Sakura was surprised of what she saw in them.

Protective nature, worry, deep, too deep affection, and even mild anger.

Sakura knew he wouldn't give up, when darkness closed in on her. Sakura knew she had betrayed to much of herself to hope for that. Sakura knew she had to fight him, for she also knew that he was slowly beginning to care too much about her.

She didn't need him to care.

_Sasuke! The Sakura yelled._

She didn't want him to care.

_Sasuke-kun!_

She needed to fix things before they got out of hand… Slowly her eyes closed and she hated herself for her weakness.

For she felt save in a murderers arms.

0.o.0.

They were talking when she woke up. They were arguing about the mission, whether they had to give up or not. Sasuke was arguing that they could not continue like this. Naruto was disagreeing, which wasn't so strange for that was just how Naruto worked.

"We're wounded Naruto," She could hear Sasuke, there was a annoyed edge in his voice, he didn't like this either.

"We can continue," Naruto argued. Sakura tried to open her eyes, but found that they felt very heavy. She could feel a soft…blanket? Beneath her and the warmth on her face made her think she was near a fire. Finally she managed to open them. She was indeed on a blanket on her back, besides the fire. Naruto and Sasuke were sitting across from her, Sasuke staring into the flames, Naruto frowning besides him. Sasuke opened his mouth, but Sakura forced herself upright, distracting him from what he was going to say.

"We're going to continue," Sakura said flatly, "I won't be a hindrance,"

Sasuke shook his head, his raven locks swinging gently. Naruto didn't argue, but she saw doubt slowly starting to fill his eyes.

"I can force my body-"

"You'll be useless for next mission," Sasuke interrupted her, and her eyes snapped to him. Empty green met cold black, and they stared in silence for a while. Finally Sasuke straightened his back.

"We're going back," he stated, "Otherwise you'll won't be able to serve the village any longer. Besides, I'm injured as well, and so is Naruto,"

It was only now that Sakura noticed the bandages around Naruto's middle and Sasuke's chest. She frowned, slightly annoyed for her lack of notice, but her vision was still blurry and the world seemed to be spinning, so she figured her body couldn't function like it was supposed to. She was a weapon to the village, but she needed to stay sharp to be useful. If continuing this mission meant that she would become useless…

She nodded, and the matter was settled.

0.0.

Sakura watched silently as her companions put the fire out and repacked their things. They had rested for eight hours before going home for it was a long journey to go. Naruto was obviously back to his cheery self as he hummed under his breath while packing his things. Sasuke was silent, ever so often reaching up to his chest before dropping his hand and continuing what he was doing. Sakura's chakra hadn't come back to her yet, so she hadn't been able to heal them.

Slowly Sakura managed to stand in hopes of putting the blanket away which she had lied on all this time. But she swayed for exhaustion was getting the best of her, and now more then ever was she aware of her injuries and what pain they brought her. She dropped to the ground and she frowned slightly. Had she felt anything she would've cursed in frustration, but Sakura was oddly numb. It seemed that the Sakura was keeping quiet for a while. She still didn't like the uselessness of her body, but there was nothing she could do about it.

"Don't push it," Sasuke's monotone voice sounded from besides her. She turned her head to look at him. He was crouched besides her, his bag pack slung over one shoulder and he was frowning slightly. Sakura gazed at him but she still felt oddly numb. Had that last act finally killed of her emotions? Was she then finally a complete weapon?

She felt nothing.

"I'll carry you back," Sasuke stated, and it wasn't an offer. She knew she couldn't refuse so she only nodded briefly.

"Ne, ne, hurry up will ya?" Naruto suddenly said, "Hinata-chan is waiting for me,"

Sakura didn't feel the normal pull of her emotions of affection that she normally needed to kill. Sasuke smirked at Naruto.

"You're the one who was packing up slow, idiot, we were waiting for _you_," He challenged.

It was the truth and they all knew it. Yet Naruto happily argued back, it was obvious that the old band of companionship the two used to share was back. Sasuke smirked, casually replying before throwing his back pack at Naruto, obviously aiming for the head.

"Hey! What was that for!" Naruto exclaimed loudly even though he had caught it safely. Sasuke snorted.

"I need to carry Sakura, I can't do that with that on my back," Sasuke said, frowning at Naruto. Naruto blinked innocently before it finally dawned on him that others didn't heal as fast as he did. Eight hours had done him good, and although he wasn't fully healed yet he wasn't as badly injured as he was before. There were definitely advantages of having a demon locked inside of you.  
Sakura could feel Sasuke staring at her and when she turned her head he only raised an eyebrow. Sakura slowly stood and Sasuke quickly rapped the blanked up and put it in her backpack. Sakura took her backpack from him and strapped it on her back. She didn't wince as it fell against her bruised and slightly wounded back, but she knew Sasuke knew when his eyes flashed. When had he learned to read people so well? She wondered but didn't feel any curiosity.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her but didn't voice any thought about her injuries. Instead he only turned and bend through his knees so that she could easily climb on his back.

Even when Sakura touched him and brought her arms around his neck she didn't feel anything. It confused her slightly. When Sasuke's hands locked beneath her knees and he took off, she didn't feel anything either.

It was only now that Sakura realised that even though had been mostly empty, there was always a slightly pull of emotions under an ice cold surface. She had felt that pull when Ino yelled at her, obviously hurt. She had felt it when she had seen the defeat in Tsunade's eyes. She had felt it when she saw Naruto's eyes, especially with him. But it had always been to little to notice. As if you light a small fire beneath thick ice, you didn't feel it but when it flickered out you noticed the lack of it. She had obviously felt things with Sasuke, but now she only felt his body beneath her.

So, it seemed that she had finally accomplished what she had always wanted.

Sasuke and Naruto moved swiftly and silently, for a moment Sakura looked at the trees passing with an detached expression. She knew she was safe with her team mates so she closed her eyes and rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, his voice carefully neutral.

"Meditating," Sakura replied simply. She could feel his shoulders relax slightly.

Knowing that he wouldn't disturb her she let herself sink. She wanted to heal herself but somehow she was drifting to _that_ place, wanting to see if her emotions really were gone.

_It was oddly dark. The Sakura and Inner Sakura normally radiated some light, but now everything seemed dark. The pieces of the chains were drifting in the air, for gravity did not exist in ones mind. The chains were either broken or bend, as if some big explosion destroyed them. Between the pieces of the chains drifted the Sakura, her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open. Inner Sakura lied in the whole of the wall she used to be chained to. Something destroyed the wall in a perfect circle in which she lied, for gravity also not, not exist in ones mind. Blood was flowing from both their wounds, those of inner Sakura slowly drifting down, but the blood of the Sakura stained the chains and everything else it encountered flowing as liquid in the air. Suddenly the eyes of the Sakura slowly opened and locked with her eyes._

"_They're safe,"_

_The Sakura smiled slightly and some of the wounds closed. But most were still open, staining the air and staining the Sakura herself._

"_I think you got what you wanted," the Sakura said, even her voice seemed broken._

"_how?"_

"_Our body is more broken then you think," Inner Sakura replied, her eyes half lidded and dull, her body unmoving in the hole of the wall. _

"_It took all we had to keep it moving," the Sakura said, her voice soft. _

"_Now we'll never have Sasuke," inner Sakura said, a bitter smile on her broken face._

"_Ino will cry," the Sakura softly said, "Naruto will be hurt but he won't show it,"_

_Suddenly a wind blew her hair around and tears escaped the Sakura to join the blood in the air. _

"Sakura?" the voice of Sasuke sounded. His tone was mixed with worry and confusion.

"_I will miss them," the Sakura softly said and more tears joined the other, "I don't want to die,"_

"_We won't be there to ever laugh with them, nor to protect them," Inner Sakura said, "it was foolish to hope,"_

"_But hope we did," the Sakura said, her voice shaking. _

"Naruto!" Sasuke called.

"What?" Naruto called back, confused.

"She's crying!"

"_I locked you up for a reason,"_

"_But you released us!" The Sakura cried passionately, "We're not useless! Having emotions is not a weakness, having none is! It means that you can't handle them,"_

"_If you can't handle your own emotions," inner Sakura said, "What **can** you handle?"_

"_They're useless in a life of a shinobi,"_

"_Did they not safe you, twice this mission?" the Sakura softly asked, her eyes slowly dying._

"_Never mind, she won't listen anyway," inner Sakura said bitterly, "We'll die anyway,"_

"_I don't want to die," the Sakura said again, her voice soft and broken._

"You're not going to die, Sakura!" Sasuke's voice suddenly broke through, lightening the area with new light.

"_Get lost! You have nothing to do with this,"_

"_Sasuke-kun," the Sakura cried._

"What's going on?" Sasuke demanded. Naruto looked up from staring at Sakura. They had lied her down on the grass the minute she started crying. Her eyes never stopped crying but her face was oddly impassive.

"Tsunade once told me that Sakura used an dangerous technique to lock her emotions," Naruto explained, his words unusually careful, "And that she had the power to kill them,"

"Kill…her own emotions?" Sasuke asked, his voice icy but eyes wide. Naruto nodded gravely.

"Our only hope was that she hadn't yet, she seemed to be waiting for something, or perhaps even hesitating to do so," Naruto explained and he swallowed. His voice shook when he continued.

"She might be trying to kill them now,"

"_I could destroy you forever,"_

_The Sakura only smiled sadly. It was strange how she could go from desperate calling to complete silence from one second to the next._

"Y_eah, go ahead and kill us," inner Sakura challenged her eyes slowly becoming alive again, "You'll be sorry when you need us,"_

"_Does he mean so much to you?"_

"_You mean to me," the Sakura replied, "does he mean so much to me? Because we're still you,"_

"_Not for long if she kills us," inner Sakura spat bitterly. _

"_How do I keep you alive?"_

_The Sakura twisted in the air, her green eyes slowly becoming bright._

"_Let me take over," the Sakura said, "just for a few minutes, enough to keep the fire burning,"_

_Her eyes flickered, indeed like a fire, a fire dying. _

"_Let us live," the Sakura pleaded, "Keep the chance for humanity, don't destroy us and stay like that forever,"_

"_You'll die," inner Sakura said, softly strangely enough._

Suddenly the bandages Sakura had turned red with blood soaking through. Both Sasuke's as Naruto's eyes widened. New wounds opened, on strange places she hadn't even taken a blow on. The skin on her forehead split open and blood flooded through, between and over her eyes.

"S-Sakura?" Naruto stuttered his eyes giving away his panic.

_Only the strongest will survive, in battle and out of battle._

Sasuke frowned before grabbing his bandages and trying to stop the flow.

_If keeping emotions means being stronger…_

"Naruto!" Sasuke snapped bringing the bow out of his trance and making him grab his backpack in a hurry.

_Then there is no other way…_

Both boys tried their best but the blood flow was almost unstoppable.

_But I will keep you locked when I can._

Both boys froze as Sakura finally moved, as she did the blood flow stopped almost at once although the wounds did remain.

Her eyes snapped open and locked with Sasuke's. Sasuke's breath caught in his throat as he saw nothing but raw emotion in them. Her eyes watered over and tears escaped them. As the first drops hit the ground she suddenly shot up and caught Sasuke in a desperate hold.

Sasuke in his shock knew nothing else to do except hold her. Her whole body shook with the sobs she was releasing and Sasuke tightened his hold on her, trying to stop it with force for he knew no other way. Finally Sakura's hold loosened and she leaned back so she could look at him. Her breath was coming in short gasps and her eyes were wide as if seeing Sasuke for the first time.

"I missed you," she said her voice hoarse. Both Sasuke's as Naruto's eyes widened at her emotional words. She turned slightly and her eyes locked with Naruto's bright blue ones. Her hands had slide down to hold Sasuke's shirt from the front, and her eyes were as bright as they used to be.

"I'm so sorry Naruto," Sakura sobbed and new tears gathered in her eyes, "I'm so sorry I hurt you, but I knew no other way I...,"

But Naruto shook his head and smiled slightly.

"It's okay Sakura-chan," he said and his grin grew with his next words, "Everything will be okay now, right?"

Sakura lowered her eyes and shook her head, then she turned back to Sasuke.

"I only have a few moments," her voice shook but she swallowed bravely, "before she…before I lock my emotions again,"

She held the attention of both boys like she never had before as she struggled with what to say. Her hands tightened her hold helplessly as she couldn't find the words. Sasuke slowly raised one hand and covered one hand with his own. Her bright green eyes snapped back to his eyes, which were softened slightly.

"Don't give up," Sakura finally whispered, "please…"

She broke down again, pushing herself against Sasuke and burying her head under his chin. He hold her for he knew that was what he had to do.

"Please don't let me die!" she cried out, "Please don't give up on me!"

Sasuke slowly rubbed her back, but his confused eyes met those of Naruto. Naruto's eyes were darkened in his normal look of determination.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan!" he called loudly and his voice shook with his own suppressed emotions, "We won't give up! Everything will be okay,"

Sasuke tightened his hold with those words but said nothing.

"Thank you," Sakura whispered. Sasuke rested his head on her head.

"Everything will be okay," he promised gruffly.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered and closed her eyes.

They were dead when she opened them again. Slowly she pushed Sasuke away even though he half heartily tried to resist and she tried to stand, only her body gave out form under her. A slight frown came on her face before it turned neutral again.

"Let's head back, my apologies for the interruption," Sakura said her voice as empty as before, "Please ignore what just happened,"

Sasuke smirked and Naruto grinned.

"No chance in hell Sakura," Sasuke told her in a low voice and Naruto grinned at her.

"Everything will be okay!" he insured her again, his eyes brighter then ever before, "We'll be one complete team again,"

Sakura gazed at the two before she narrowed her eyes.

"Let's just get home,"

Naruto winked at her before grabbing his and Sasuke's backpack. Sakura silently put on hers again and she could feel Sasuke's eyes on her. She pushed her pink hair away from her vision and met his stare dead on.

"You'll only get hurt," she told him. He smirked at her again.

"Thanks for your concern,"

Her eyes narrowed.

"Fool,"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow before turning and offering her his back again. Sakura climbed on again, now very aware of the fire under the ice.

It was a mistake, she knew, a big mistake to let the Sakura out. Now she would have to fight in order to stay the weapon. She narrowed her eyes.

It would be a fight she would win.

_To be continued._

_You guys almost offend me! You really think I would finish a character off in such a…a…not dramatic and without details boring way? Honestly, I wouldn't think about it . _

_So, Sakura has a huge problem, the guys have good spirits, but still their mission seems failed. What will be the consequences? And how will the two try to get the old Sakura back?_

_You won't know until I've updated, muhahahaha!_

_You probably would want to know why I haven't updated for so long. Mainly the hell called school, I simply can't find the peace in order to write. And when the holidays approached and I had time, I got the flue and could only write junk._

_But I managed to update! And I hope you enjoyed it._

_My apologies for the long time it took me to update, and until next time._

_Gasha Aisu_


End file.
